Each Coming Night
by jaebaby
Summary: Meeya Jae Hale is a 16 year old girl. Her life has never been perfect, but recently, things have began to get worse. Werewolf hunters constantly trying to kill her, an unknown werewolf on the loose, and to make it even worse, she's torn between two guys she only just met: Jackson, or Stiles, who will it be?. (FYI: Takes place during Season 1 of TW.)
1. Sadness Is A Blessing

_**Each Coming Night (MTV Teen Wolf, Stiles )**_

**Chapter 1: Sadness Is A Blessing**

_The arrow thudded into the wall. _

_Fire. The old, dry wood of our home burst into flames in an instant. Dark smoke filled the air; scratching my lungs and making me choke. I looked around for something familiar and spotted Derek in the far corner of the room, his face filled with fear and horror. _

_Arrow after arrow sliced through the air, stoking the flames higher. Through the haze of ash, I desperately sought Derek's eyes. I knew he would protect me no matter, but he was in danger, too. If something happened to Derek while he was trying to rescue me, I could never forgive myself. _

_Coughing from the soot-thick air, I grabbed Derek's hand and ran with him toward the door. But they were ready for us. Until that moment, I hadn't known what fear was. Horror jolted through me, cold as ice water. There was a knot in my throat that kept me back from screaming. I was paralyzed. Why hadn't I realized until now how little I understood about the hard facts of being a werewolf? It never seemed like anything I had to question before. _

_Silhouetted against the flames, a dark, forbidding line of figures stood just beyond the edge of the house. All of them branded weapons, ready to attack and destroy. They had come for us. They had come to punish me along with the rest of my family. They had come to kill._

_There was nowhere to go, no place to run. We couldn't remain here, not with the blaze around us roaring, already so hot that it stung my skin. Soon the ceiling would collapse and crush us all. Outside, the hunters waited._

_I stood motionless, not knowing what do. I was only six years old, and even though my parents had trained me to know what to do in case this happened, I still remained frozen. I was in shock. I needed my parents, I needed for them to tell me everything was going to be okay. In that precise moment, I felt someone grab my shoulder, and I cried out in panic, but as I turned around, I recognized Derek's icy blue eyes._

"_It's going to be okay." He said, and with that, he tightened his grip on my hand as for reassurance and ran to the stairs that lead to a secret exit underground, that my parents and Derek's parents had strictly banned us from using unless it was an emergency. I suddenly bolted to a stop, which caused Derek confusion. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" And with that, he yanked my hand and began to run. It was getting really hard to breathe, and the smoke made it almost impossible to see where we were going. But Derek, being Derek, didn't give up till we found the secret opening in the floor that lead to the basement where the underground tunnel would lead us to our only chance of escape. _

"_I'm going to jump first-"_

"_Don't leave me!" I cried in panic, the tears already forming behind my eyes, threatening to spill. Ever since I could remember, I always had a fear of being left alone. _

_Derek looked at me concerned and there was something in his eyes that I could not comprehend. Derek had never been comfortable showing his feelings or his thoughts, he was a weird child, always keeping to himself and trusting none. That was just Derek. So in that moment when he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I would never leave you," to low that I almost didn't catch, I knew right then and there that no mattered what happened, I was going to be okay. Derek was going to be okay. And everything else was going to be okay. _

_With my arms wrapped around my tiny frame, I watched Derek jump through the dark hole, and I faintly heard the 'thump' where he landed. But almost at that precise moment, I heard a louder crash, and soon after, voices that I did not recognize. "Hurry and look for any survivors! If you find any, put them on a leash and bring the dogs to me." The voice was a female, and even though her voice sounded sweet, I knew she wasn't anywhere near the word._

"_Meeya, jump!" I heard Derek call. I looked down at the hole, trying to see exactly what I would be jumping into. "Hurry!" I was afraid. The strangers' voices were getting closer and by then, it was almost impossible to breathe with so much smoke filling my lungs. I knew that if I didn't jump, I would soon be dead. "Meeya!" Derek called in terror. And before I even let myself think about it more, I closed my eyes and jumped. I expected to land anywhere else but in Derek's arms, but there I was, looking up at Derek. It was weird, but in that precise moment, it was like we both knew were going to be okay, and smiled. _

_We hurried out of the tunnel, neither of us knowing where it would lead us. And like Derek promised, he stood by my side, not letting go of my hand once. We tried to hurry out as fast as we could, but I found myself not being able to run as fast as Derek. I didn't understand back then why Derek was faster than I even though we were both werewolves. But now I understand that Derek being ten, had longer legs and greater balance than I had, considering I was only six years old and still tripped whenever I tried running fast. _

_I still remember that bolt of relief that washed through my body when we reached the end of the tunnel and saw a familiar face running towards us, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Momma!" I instantly let go of Derek's hand and run towards my mother's warm embrace. Thousands of emotions were running through my body in that moment, I was too young to comprehend all of them. Farther ahead, I saw Laura walking towards us. Laura was Derek's older sister, she was six years older than I, the reason as to why we never really bonded like me and Derek did. I will never forget the look on Derek's face when he saw his sister, it was filled with nothing else but love, despite all the fights and arguments those two had, I knew they would be nothing without each other. _

"_Come on children, it's time to go." My mom said, grabbing my hand and Laura's, Derek walking a little behind us. _

Throughout these ten years that have passed, we never talked about what occurred that day, and we all knew better than to ask or bring it up. We didn't have too in order to understand what had happened. Even though we were young, something inside me knew my dad was never coming back, and Laura and Derek also understood that they would never be able to see their parents again either.

But we were okay, we were lucky to have my mom. She treated Derek and Laura as her own, and raised us like brother and sisters. After the fire incident, we relocated in Lakewood, Colorado. We've lived here for the past ten years, and everything seemed to be fine, up until recently when strange things began to take place.

I first noticed them when my mom, Laura, and Derek would hold "family meetings", without me. At first I didn't pay much attention to it, reminding myself that they had business I didn't need to know of. But then it started getting to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I knew they were hiding things from me, and it was really starting to piss me off, especially since none of them would give me a reason as to why they were keeping them from me. It lasted for about two years, till that one morning when I woke up and found Laura's belongings packed in front of the door.

She didn't tell us where she was going, and I seemed to be the only one who was worried about the situation, seeming that mom and Derek didn't seem to care at all. I realized it was because they knew where she was going, and why. I tried cornering Derek about it a couple of times, but he played stupid and acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.

Exactly two weeks ago, Derek packed his belongings and left without giving me an explanation of why he was leaving. And of course, I was positive my mom knew why. I didn't bother asking her though; I knew she wasn't going to tell me. However, a day before he left, my mom wasn't home and he sat me in the kitchen table.

"I need to talk to you." He said, his blue eyes piercing my hazel ones.  
>"What's up?" I asked concerned. Derek didn't usually sit me down and 'talk to me'. Our relationship usually consisted of teasing, playing jokes on one another, and occasionally me hiding his underwear in places you couldn't even imagine. It would be safe to say, Derek was my best friend.<p>

"I'm leaving." He said, and I swear, if I had been eating anything, I would've spit it out.

"Where are you going?" I asked, tears already forming behind my eyes. I was trying very hard not to cry, us Hales don't cry, but it was useless. Before he could answer, I had a river flowing down my cheeks. "You can't leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I cried, positive that there were pieces of my shattered heart on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" He asked frowning, confused.

"When we were in the house, you hugged me and promised you would never leave me! You promised!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrists as my hands turned into angry fists. My knees began to turn weak, and before I knew it, I fell to the floor with my own misery. It was like losing my dad all over again. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say in order to make him stay. I needed Derek, he was the person that kept me balanced.

Besides during the full moon, never in my life had it happened, so both Derek and I were surprised when I started changing. The claws were first, and then I started to feel my body change. Never had I experienced as much pain as when I phased. Derek soon tackled me and I was facing up, with him on top me.  
>"Meeya, control yourself. Breathe." He kept saying, but I could barely hear him, it was like he was miles away when in reality, he was just inches away from me. The monster was taking over me. "Meeya!" It was like the sound of his voice was keeping me from fully giving into the wolf. He was keeping me human. Sooner than later, I felt myself again. Derek breathed in relief and got off me. He stood up, and extended his hand. As I grabbed it, he pulled me up and into his chest, wrapping his arms around me as I silently cried. He soon carried me up to my bed, and laid there with me, not leaving me once, and letting me ruin his good shirt with my tears. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.<p>

The next morning, Derek was gone. His stuff was gone. He was gone.

Never in my life had I ever felt so alone and hopeless. And even though I knew he was gone, I still looked for him. I ran to his room; empty. The rest of the house; empty.

I even went outside and ran to the river that was near our house. Derek never said anything about it, but I knew this was his thinking place. He would come down here whenever he was in doubt. I didn't have trouble finding the place, which surprised me, I usually got lost when I came down here. What did surprise me though was the white sheet of paper taped to a visible tree trunk.

I knew that messy handwriting anywhere.

"_I'm sorry, Meeya. _

_Things came up that I need to take care of before they get out of hand._

_I need you to take care of your mom, and yourself. It would kill me if anything happened to you guys while I was gone. Promise not to be too reckless, I know how you can get._

_This isn't permanent, I'll be back. I promised I would never leave you. I keep my promises, doesn't matter if they're ten years old. _

_P.S. Beacon Hills, California. That's where I'll be. Don't tell your mom I told you, she'd kill me. Love you both._

_, Derek."_

I couldn't help but smile. Laura would be back, Derek would be back, and everything would go back to the way they used to be. It was going to be alright…or so I thought.


	2. After The Storm

_I head downstairs, in search of some ice cream, knowing a rich and creamy bucket of Butter Pecan ice cream might possibly help me feel better about Derek leaving. And after retrieving a quart from the freezer, I cradle it in my arms and reach for a spoon, then the whole thing crashes to the ground when I hear a voice say:_

"_So touching, so very, very touching."_

_I bend over, squeezing the toes that got nailed by a quart of Butter pecan ice cream, as I gape at a perfectly turned-out Kate Argent—legs crossed, hands folded, a prim and proper lady, seated right there at my breakfast bar. _

"_So cute how Derek left a little note for you in that tree." She laughs, her eyes grazing over me. _

_I gaze at her, concentrating on my breath, keeping it slow and steady, trying to not to get angry and shift. _

"_If you're looking for Derek, he's not here." I finally say, my voice scratchy, hoarse, like it hasn't been used for days._

_She lifts her brow. "Trust me, I know where Derek is. I always know where he is. It's what I do."_

"_So you're a stalker?" I press my lips together, knowing I shouldn't antagonize her, but hey, I have nothing to lose. Either way, she's here to kill me. _

_She twists her lips and holds her hand in front of her face, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. "Hardly," she mumbles._

"_Well if that's how you've chosen to spend your last 50 years, then some might say—"_

"_I'm only 32, you dreadful stupid dog!" She looks me over and scowls. _

_She rolls her eyes and stands. She moves toward me, her smile growing wider with each approaching step, slinking around the large granite counter like a Siamese cat. "Quite frankly, I can't imagine what it is like to be a werewolf. I mean, it's because of it that you always seem to suffer. It's because of your filthy bloodline that you're going through all of this now. If only you hadn't lived through that damn fire." She shakes her head. "I mean, just when I thought it was safe to leave, just when I was sure you were dead, the next thing I know, surprise, you're alive!" She shakes her head again. "You'd think that after all these years, I'd have a little more patience. But then, you really do bore me, and clearly that's not my fault. Derek or that other bitch would've already attacked by now."_

"_You caused the fire?"_

_She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Yes, I caused the house fire. Why must everything be so spelled out for you?" She shakes her head. "In the end, it was almost too easy to be any fun. But make no mistake, Meeya, this time Derek's not here to save you, and I will stick around to get the job done."_

_I scan the room, searching for some sort of protection, eyeing the knife rack on the other side of the room, but knowing I'll never get to it in time. I'm not fast like Derek or Laura are. At least, I didn't think I was. And there's really no time to find out. She noticed what I was staring and chuckled._

"_By all means, please, get the knife, see if I care." She shakes her head and checks her diamond-encrusted watch. "I'd really like to get started though, if you don't mind. Normally I like to take my time, have a little fun, but, today, well I have things I need to tend too." She slinks forward, each step silent, quick, until she's standing directly before me, and I've had no time to react. I reach for the bamboo cutting board, thinking I can slam it over her head, but she lunges for me so fast she knocks me off balance and slams my body into the fridge, the blow to my back stealing my breath as I gasp and fumble and fall to the ground. Hearing the thwonk of my head cracking open when it slams against the floor as a trail of warm blood seeps from my skull to my mouth. _

_And before I can move or do anything to fight back, she places her foot on my neck.  
>"Just give up, Meeya. Go join your happy family; they're all waiting to see you. You're not cut out for this life. You have nothing left to live for. And now's your chance to leave it."<em>

_I must've blacked out, but only for a moment, because when I open my eyes, she's still right there on top of me, her face and hands stained with my blood as she croons and coaxes and whispers, trying to convince me to let go, to just let myself go, once and for all, to just slip away and be done with it all._

_But even though that might've been tempting before, it's not anymore. This bitch killed my family and now she's gonna pay. _

_I feel my body changing instantly. And as I feel my strength surging inside me I lift her right off me and throw her across the room, watching as she flies right into the wall, her arm jutting out at an unnatural angle as her body tilts to the floor. She looks at me, eyes wide with shock, but soon she's up and laughing as she dusts herself off. And when she lunges at me, I throw her off again, watching as she soars across the kitchen and all the way into the den, crashing through the closed French doors and sending an explosion of broken shards through the room. _

"_Quite the crime scene you're creating," she says, plucking glass daggers from her arms, her legs, and her face. "Very impressive. Can't wait to read all about it in tomorrow's paper." She smiles, and just like that, she's on me again, fully restored, determined to win. "You're in over your head," she whispers. "And frankly, your pathetic show of strength is getting a little redundant. Seriously, Meeya, you're one lousy dog."_

_I was ready to toss her through her a thousand windows. But I've barely completed the thought when I'm sideswiped by a horrible, sharp, electrocuting pain. Watching as Kate steps toward me, face pulled into a grin, paralyzing me so that I can't even stop her. _

_She laughs. "Works every time. Though, in all fairness, I did try to warn you. You just wouldn't listen."_

_I try to focus on her, watching as she moves toward me, but my vision is distorted, and my limbs so rubbery and weak, she's like a fast moving blur I know I can't beat. _

_So I close my eyes and think: I can't let her win. I can't let her win. Not this time. Not after what she did to my family._

The muted morning light was still new in the sky as I wriggled into my jeans and grabbed a warm black jacket that belonged to my cousin Derek. I knotted my long light brown hair into a makeshift bun and stepped into my boots. It felt very important to be quiet, I had seen the hunters leave, but for all I know they could still be watching my house intently. I grabbed a bag and threw in some clothes, not caring what I grabbed or whether they matched. I grabbed my keys, threw my bag over my shoulder and ran to my car. Early morning fog blanketed the world in a bluish-gray as I walked across the grounds. I glanced behind me at my house, I shivered. Within a few more steps, it began to fade into the fog.

In the beginning, I hadn't pause to think about it, I just threw myself into the silky leather seat of my Mercedes S600 Guard and cranked the engine. The car felt almost airborne as it leaped forward.

It only took seconds to race through the tight, winding drive. The car responded to me like my thoughts were steering rather my hands, I blew out of the green tunnel and onto the highway.

At first, I tried driving sanely on my way to California. I wasn't in a rush simply because I realized I didn't want to go where I was going. Back to that house, back to that forest. Back to the memories and reminders that caused that pain I've tried so hard to avoid all these years.

But as soon as the images of the hunters coming into my house and killing my family replayed themselves in my head, I couldn't help but step on the gas pedal.

In a sick way, it was my lucky day. If by lucky you meant taking a well-traveled highway at two hundred without so much as seeing one cop, even in the thirty mile an hour speed trap towns.

My head was spinning. My heart pounded faster. The farther I drove, I felt more afraid, not less. Before, when my mom told me this was what I had to do, it seemed like a good idea. Like it couldn't and wouldn't fail. Now that it was real, and I was alone and driving into a wilderness I didn't know, I wasn't so sure. Maybe I was running away for nothing. Maybe the hunters would find me and kill me no matter what.

It felt like just yesterday when we had left this place; it felt strange coming back to something we had been running away from ten years ago. And to be honest, I didn't miss this place at all. I wouldn't be here if I had another option, but I had no choice. I needed to find Derek and Laura.

I had been driving for hours, and as soon as I passed the "Beacon Hills, California" sign, I knew it was too late to change my mind and turn back.

The skies were dull gray- it was daytime, but no clue as to the exact time- it was pretty dark. I watched the trees fly by as I stepped on the gas. There has always been something beautiful about night time; it was like everything seemed to be at peace with itself.

The fragrant smell of rain was clear in the late night air as I drove through the woods of Beacon Hills. I had always felt at ease in these woods. I grew up spending all my time out here when I was little. And even though I hadn't been in this place in over ten years, I still remembered this area like the back of my hand. It was beautiful here, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everywhere you looked you would see green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it.

I hadn't been paying much attention to the road, so I was surprised when I noticed a black figure standing only feet away from my car. I immediately hit the brake in panic, the car jolting to a sudden stop making, my body swerve forward instantly.

At once, I took off my seat belt and got out of the car. I zipped up my jacket and pulled over the hoodie over my head; it was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me as I looked for the unknown thing I almost hit with my car.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" I called, bending over and looking underneath my car.

I hadn't been expecting someone to answer me, so fear jolted through my body as someone behind me said, "Thanks for not hitting me."

Out of reflex, I instantly grabbed the person's arm, twisting it and pushing him against the car. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed it was just a boy, he seemed young, maybe around my age. He was taller than me and broad shouldered. He had wavy, dark brown hair that fell across his forehead. His jaw was strong and angular, and he had a solid, muscular body and dark brown eyes. I let him go, and immediately apologized.

"S' alright." He said smiling, and I instantly smiled back.

"Hey, well at least let me give you a ride to wherever you're going in. You may be okay with it, but my conscience isn't going to drop the fact that I almost killed someone." I said. It was true; I was one of those people that couldn't live with a guilty conscience if my life depended on it. Meaning, I also struggled keeping secrets, but I managed, most of the time at least. He laughed, and nodded.

"Nice car, by the way." He mumbled, eyeing the vehicle, and walking towards the passenger side. I didn't respond. Still shaky with adrenaline I opened the car door and hopped in.

Engine snarling like a hunting panther, the car jolted forward so fast that my body slammed into the black leather seat and my stomach flattened against my spine.

"Sorry," I apologized meekly. "I'm still getting used to this thing."

The guy chuckled and slowly put on his seat belt. "Mind me asking, but why would you need four thousand pounds of body armor and missile-proof windows for?"

"Too be honest, I really don't know. It was a birthday present." I smiled timidly, nudging the gas pedal down one half millimeter, and the car shot forward again. In fact, I did know. My mom, Derek, and Laura all thought it be a good idea to get me this car for protection. Living in a world where you're a werewolf and spend most of your time running away from hunters with deathly weapons trying to kill you, you needed all the protection you could get.

I was surprised I hadn't noticed the smell before, but now being so close to the guy, it was impossible to ignore._ Blood_. It was reeking off him, and I suddenly began mentally slapping myself for letting a total stranger into my car. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him wince and gently touch his right side.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

At first he seemed to be debating whether he should tell me, but he shrugged and nodded.

"Something attacked me in the woods, I don't know-"He started, but wasn't able to finish before I intervened.

"Attacked, by what?" I asked alarmed. I wasn't sure why, but I was getting this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it one bit.

"It was dark and I really couldn't make out what it was, maybe a wolf, which makes sense because a while after I heard wolf howling." He said, looking straight ahead. As soon as he mentioned 'wolf', I felt goose bumps on my arms and chills down my back. I could see fear in his eyes, and something told me that he wasn't lying. "It bit me."

I tried not to sound too alarmed, but something about this situation was totally off. Already, I sensed that were was more to it than just a 'wolf'.

"You should probably get that checked out." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

After that, we exchanged as few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. Soon, thick fog was all I could see out of my window, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me.

Something was off about tonight; I could feel it in the atmosphere. There were no animals, no chirping grasshoppers, and no warmth. It was like I was surrounded by some spooky forest that I had no claim to. Something was in this forest and it was something that didn't belong.

Soon enough, the guy was telling me to park in front of a house.

"Hey, well thanks for the ride!" He said as he stepped out of the car.

"No problem." I said, and waved. I had forgot to ask for his name, but it didn't matter, something told me I'd be seeing this guy much more than I'd like too.

I pulled out of the drive way, and began to drive to my old home. I was afraid as to what I may find, or better yet as to what I wouldn't find. What if Derek and Laura had lied and neither of them were in Beacon Hills after all? I wouldn't know what to do then. I would be alone to fend for myself, but there's so much a 16 year old girl can do to survive. However, as I thought it over a bit more, I realized Derek had no reason to lie to me. Why would he? Nothing made any sense anymore. But I ignored the voices in my head and decided I would look for Derek, I hadn't driven hours to get here for nothing.

I made a U-turn and sped up, heading back to the house where it all started.


	3. Awake My Soul

I could tell my mom had been worrying about me- watching me jump at any loud sound, or my face suddenly go white for no reason she could see. From the questions she asked me now and then, she seemed to blame the change on Derek's absence.

The terror that was always foremost in my thoughts usually distracted me from the fact that another week had passed, and Derek still hadn't called me.

I had missed him horribly.

Then, more than ever, I yearned for his carefree laugh and his infectious grin.

I'd half expected him to call me the day after he left. If there had been some progress with what he was looking for, wouldn't he want to report it, at least to my mom? I wanted to believe that it was worry for this situation that was occupying all his time. But I couldn't be sure.

But now, that I was in Beacon Hills, California in search for Derek, everything seemed to be worse than before. I knew that the hunters had found out I wasn't dead by now. If I did find Derek, I took the chance of leading one of the hunters to him. What if they caught up to me with Derek nearby? As much as it hurt me, I knew it was better for me to be away from Derek. Safer for him.

It was bad enough that I hadn't figured out a way to keep my mom safe. Nighttime was the most likely time that they would come looking for me and what could I say to get Derek out of the house? If I told him the truth, he'd have me locked up and he would be super over-protective. But I knew Kate would come to the Hale house first, looking for me. Maybe, if she found me here, that would be enough for her. Maybe she would just leave when she was done with me, and let Derek and Laura be.

The worry was eating a hole in my stomach.

But I wasn't paying attention to the familiar road, letting the sound of the engine deaden my brain and silence the worries. My mind was so preoccupied that the trip I'd been terrified of making seemed to take only a few seconds. Before I was expecting it, the forest began to thicken, and I knew I would soon be able to see the burned down house I once called my home.

I stopped in front the house, killing the engine. I found myself sitting in my car in front of the burned down house, keys in hand, for what seemed like hours. I was arguing with myself whether I would take the risk and put both Derek and Laura lives at jeopardy.

A movement flashed in my peripheral vision. My breath caught for just a moment in my throat, hopeful that luck was with me for once, and I'd stumble across Laura or Derek without trying. I turned and spotted Derek looking at me through the front window with a confused expression. I waved once, and smiled a tight smile, but stayed where I was. His eyes narrowed; he let the curtain fall across the glass. Soon enough, there was a sharp tap against my door.

I jumped, but all of a sudden Derek opened my door, grabbed my arm, and took me out of the car.

"What are you doing here, Meeya?" Derek growled. I stared at him in blank astonishment.

Derek had changed radically in the last week since I'd seen him. The first thing I noticed were the planes of his face, they seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened. His hands, where they gripped my arm, looked huge, with the tendons and veins more prominent. But the physical changes didn't matter.

It was his expression that made him almost completely unrecognizable. The open, friendly smile I was so used to was gone, and his dark eyes altered to a brooding resentment that was instantly disturbing. There seemed to be darkness to Derek now.

"Derek?" I whispered.

He just stared at me, his eyes tense and angry. His glare was vicious. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that, least of all me. "What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Mom's dead." I said in a weak voice.

"What?" He asked, like he didn't comprehend what I said in the first place. Even though I knew he had heard.

"Mom's dead!" I hissed, and my voice was stronger. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I stared back, and the silence stretched on.

I felt a lump beginning to build in my throat. I got out of his grasp, and began walking towards the house. My feet squished in the damp grass and mud beside the road, and, as that was the only sound, at first I thought he wasn't following me. But when I glanced around, he was right beside me, his feet having somehow found a less noisy path than mine.

"Who did it?" His voice turned brittle and he looked over my head, past me, rage burning out from his eyes. My mouth fell open and my breath came out with a _whooshing_ sound. I was frozen in place, stabbed through with his double-edged words. The pain twisted in familiar through my body, the jagged hole ripping me open the inside out. I couldn't believe that I'd heard him correctly. There was no trace of indecision in his face. Only fury.

I raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "I think you know exactly who did it. You're not going to make me say it, are you?"

"Who?" He repeated. He was quiet for a moment. I turned my head to the side, to see his expression. It surprised me. His eyes were slightly squinted, his teeth clenched, his forehead wrinkled. He didn't need me to say it, in order for him to know.

"The _hunters_." I said slowly, drawing out the word.

"They won't stop till they've finished what they started."He said.

"I still don't understand what they want from us. We've never done anything to them or to anybody else! Why do they want to kill us?" He didn't flinch as I shouted the words in his face.

"For existing." He hissed. Derek was fuming in front of me, quivering with anger. I shook my head back and forth in denial, trying to clear it at the same time. The rain started to pour, stinging here and there against my skin. Derek kept staring at me with an expression like something was stabbing him. He held one hand out, looking at my eyes. I took his hand, and suddenly he yanked me—too roughly that I thudded against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Meeya," He muttered against my hair, crushing me in a bear hug that I could feel breaking my ribs.

"Can't—breathe!" I gasped, he dropped me at once. We began walking towards the house in silence, it was weird seeing my childhood house burned down, and it was almost unrecognizable. The front of the house wasn't as bad as the back part, it was actually standing. The roof was almost gone, and I wondered if Derek had actually been living here for the past weeks.

We had barely entered the house when I began sneezing uncontrollably; there was so much dust. I was sure Derek hadn't even raised a finger to clean this place up. I stopped walking and looked around the house, a rush of memories replaying themselves in my head. The stairs where I used to sit and wait for my dad to get home, the living room where my aunt used to play her piano, and even the small hallway where me and Derek stood in opposite directions and threw the ball at each other. I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on," Derek said, leading me towards the living room, where a small black couch was. "Pull it out, it's a bed." I didn't remember having one of those, and my only guess was that Derek had brought it. I mean, he needed to sleep somewhere, right? And it's not like he was going to sleep in the floor.

I just stood there, looking around the living room. There was a couple of things still standing, and I was sure if we cleaned them up, it would be at least decent looking. Derek sighed, and walked towards the couch thing, fidgeting with something, his back against me. I took this opportunity to go running across the room and jumped on his back. He seemed a little taken aback at first, but began to laugh, attempting to unlock my arms from his neck.

"Meeya, get off me!" He said laughing, but I refused to let go. However, he somehow managed to flip me over and I ended landing in the couch facing up.

"That was fun." I said, smiling at him. He simply chuckled and shook his head at my immatureness. I stood up and dusted myself off; I didn't even begin walking before he placed his arm in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, raising his eyebrow at me, he seemed to do that a lot when I was around.

"I was gonna get my messenger bag from the car?" I said confused. I knew then and there that Derek's over protectiveness was going to get worse than usual now that the hunters were after us. He caught my elbow and steered me back to the bed, and I plopped into the couch. "Derek, let me get my stuff!" I said, getting up and trying to push past him. It was useless though. I didn't budge him an inch. I dropped my hands quickly, and stepped away from him. "Derek, I'm just going to get my stuff from the car."

"It's dark outside, you're not going anywhere."

My question came out muffled for some reason. "Why are you being so protective?"

He was quiet for a moment, he exhaled heavily. We looked at each other for a long moment in the dark room, both our faces hopeless. "Look, there's been some stuff going on, the reason as to why I came down here, and well it's getting out of control. It's dangerous Meeya, I don't want you to be here-"

"What are you talking about?" I asked warily, staring at him with guarded eyes. He sucked in a startled breath, and then leaned toward me, his face shifting from hopelessness to blazing intensity. He spoke the words right into my face.

"It's better for both of us if you don't know. I don't need you worrying about things; you've already got enough going on in your head," he whispered.

I looked at him with knowing eyes, and my thoughts jumped immediately to the guy I almost ran over, and to the 'wolf' that attacked him. I still didn't see how it applied to him, or Laura, or even to me.

"It's another werewolf isn't it?" The words were out of my mouth before I could think them over.

He closed his eyes opened them again. "Yes." The word was tense, like he was on the edge of something vital. He spoke slowly, making each word distinct."It's an alpha, without a pack. But, how did you know?"

Even in the dark, he must be able to see the change in the color of my face. "Before I came here," He nodded urging me on. "I almost ran over this guy…"

"You what? Never mind, keep going."

"Well, I gave him a ride to his house to make it up to him, and he smelled like blood." He was nodding, anxious for more. My voice was nearly soundless. "I asked him about it, he said something had attacked him in the woods. He thought it was a wolf, because later, he heard wolf howling." I breathed.

He inhaled deeply, struggling. "Did he get bitten?"

"I-I think so." I muttered. " Derek, where's Laura?" He pushed me, gently this time, back down on the couch, ignoring my question.

"Get some sleep, Meeya." He said, walking back to the entrance door.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" I saw in a low, intense voice.

"No," he said, almost too low for me to hear. "I'll go get your stuff. I just need for you to understand that I'm going to be watching more carefully after you. I won't lose you, Meeya. Not to the hunters, not to the alpha, or to anybody else."

He opened the door quietly, and then disappearing through it. I listened for him to hit the squeaky stairs that lead to the entrance, but there was no sound.

I lay back on the couch, pulling a blanket Derek had left here over my head. I was too confused, and much too worn out. I closed my eyes, trying to make sense of all of this, only to be swallowed up by unconsciousness so swiftly that it was disorienting.


	4. New Morning

The next morning, I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

I almost expected Derek to come check on me. I buried my head in the sofa cushion and tried to muffle the hysterics that my screams were building into. I pressed the cushion against my face.

Derek didn't come in, and eventually I was able to strangle the strange screeching coming out of my throat. Ever since the fire accident happened, the next few weeks I always had nightmares, every night. Not nightmares, in the plural, more like nightmare. It was always the same dream. But the dream never failed to horrify me, and only ended when I woke myself with screaming. I guess Derek was used to it by now.

I felt absolutely hideous. I hadn't slept well, and my head ached, and to make it even worse I was hungry, and I was aware there wasn't any food in this house. I yawned as I walked around the house in search of my purple messenger bag with my belongings. As I passed the kitchen, I glanced at a clock, and realized it was much later than I expected. It was nearly 3 p.m. no wonder I felt so disgusting. All of a sudden, I heard my phone ring and I followed the noise upstairs to a bedroom I remembered being Laura's. Sure enough, my bag was plopped there in the floor. I searched for my phone, and realized I had 6 missed calls, all from Derek. I decided I would call him back once I took a quick shower. I searched for some clean clothes and my toiletries, and went to the downstairs bathroom, that for my surprise, was working just fine.

As I got out of the shower, I changed into some sweats and a hoodie and some sneakers. I washed my face and teeth, and brushed my light brown hair, putting it up in a pony tail. As soon as I was out of the shower, I called Derek. I knew he'd be mad at me for not answering or calling him sooner, but whatever.

"Hello?" he answered relief clearly in his voice. "Meeya, are you ready?"

"Um yeah, why?" I said, as I walked towards the living room and began to pick up.

"Good, I'll be there to pick you up in a few." He said, and I could hear the car accelerating from the background.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. Where would Derek want to be taking me?

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He said, and I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Just be ready." And with that, the call ended. I grabbed my phone and decided I would wait for him outside. I closed the door behind me, and went outside, sitting on the porch steps. Sooner than later, I saw Derek's black Camaro pull in beside me. I hopped in the car and put on my seat belt.

"Please tell me you're not taking me to some yucky fast food restaurant." I said looking at him seriously. I've always hated fast food restaurants for some reason, I like the home made stuff.

"We can get some Chinese-"

"I love Chinese noodles!" I yelled, excited. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"And after, we'll take a quick trip to the store to get you some clothes-"My eyes widened, and my mouth literally flew open. Was Derek actually suggesting going shopping with me? "Don't look at me like that, you know I hate shopping, especially with you, but you need the clothes." I laughed, and nodded.

"Sounds good. But, why all of a sudden? I have like two weeks' worth of clothes-"I started.

"I forgot to mention. You have school tomorrow." He said meekly. I literally slapped him upside the head. Was he serious?"Meeya, just because all this is happening doesn't mean you don't need your education. You're going to try your best to be normal, and go to college and have a career, alright? You're going to school, end of story."

"Well that was a cool story and everything, but what's the real reason?" I sighed. He started to laugh. "Derek Hale, this is _so_ not funny!"

"I don't want you to be all alone in that house every day. You need to socialize. Plus, I need you to take care of the stupid newbie, and make sure he doesn't change in front of everyone." He said, whispering the last part.

"So you want me to babysit him?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this was just great.

"Yeah, kind of." He said warily.

"Am I at least going to get paid?" I asked, but soon it struck me, and I gasped. "That's why you're buying me the clothes!"

"Don't get too carried away, I know you have a tendency of doing that." He warned, reaching for his pocket and handing me his credit card. This was going to be good.

"We should do that more often." I said, smiling at Derek who was walking a bit behind me looking less than uninterested. "Don't be such a grump, you know you had fun."

He didn't say anything; we just continued walking out of the small mall and towards his car. He opened the small trunk, and I shoved everything in there. There was no better feeling than new shoes and new clothes. In my opinion, anyways. The rest of the car ride was silent, and I didn't mind. It gave both of us time to think.

I was going to school tomorrow. I didn't know what to expect, I had been home schooled all my life, so school was a total blur to me. I silently prayed high school wasn't as bad as they made it seem in movies or TV shows. I wasn't going to lie; I was actually kind of excited.

As we pulled in into the house, I noticed something seemed different, thought I couldn't place what it was. As I got out of the car, the breeze instantly hit me, as well as the smell. That rusty, almost salty smell I knew all too well. This was different though, it smelled sweeter yet still somehow stronger. This wasn't regular human blood, it belonged to a werewolf.

"Derek, do you smell that?"All of a sudden, I heard his breath stop, and he turned direction, eyes and mind ranging the woods around us. Derek bared his teeth, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels. Something was terribly wrong.

"Get inside." Derek growled in a hard voice, not relaxing his aggressive pose for an instant. This whole time I'd been rooted in place, terrified into absolute immobility. Derek had to grip my elbow and pull sharply to break my trance. I stumbled alongside him, still stunned with fear of what, or better _who_, the blood could be coming from. Derek was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded a lot like a string of profanities.

Derek drew me into the protecting enclosure of his arm; he walked me swiftly toward the house, eyes always roving through the night. He stopped at the porch, and opened the door for me, that's when I realized he wasn't staying.

"Where are you going?" I muttered.

"I'll be back." I glared up at him. "Don't come outside, or try to follow me." I could see in his face that he had no intention of letting me leave. I shook my head, trying to reassemble my now confused thoughts.

"Was it a werewolf's blood that I smelled?" I asked. He glanced at me with unreadable eyes and his voice was suddenly harsh.

"Yes," I shuddered. There was something incredibly wrong in the woods, and I couldn't help but shudder at the fact of Derek actually going in there. I stared at him desperately, and he saw the naked panic in my eyes. "Meeya, it's going to be alright."

"Nothing is going to be alright if something happens to you," I whispered. Derek was, and had always been like a big brother to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him. With Laura being nowhere to be found, he was the only thing I had left in this world.

"Meeya, don't you dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe." His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away. And with that, he was gone off into the woods. I stood there motionless as the silent moment dragged on. I waited, and waited.

I pushed the terror back as well as I could. My decision was made, and it did no good to waste time agonizing over the outcome. I needed to know exactly what was going on, meaning I needed to go after Derek.

I ran from the living room where Derek had left me, through the door, and out into the woods. I felt so slow, like I was running through wet sand. I tripped several times, falling multiple times, catching myself with my hands, and then lurching up to plunge forward again. Derek had always been the fastest between him, Laura, and me. I always came in last. I hoped Derek hadn't been running, because if he had, I knew I had no possibility of catching up to him now. For some reason, as I was running into woods I didn't know, I felt dangerously exposed. I couldn't run anymore—I couldn't breathe; exertion and fear had gotten the best of me. I was just glad it wasn't night yet.

But I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed through the thick undergrowth. It felt like hours passing, yet I was sure it was only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went.

The cold began to bother me a little. I wrapped my arms around myself, and continued walking.

Suddenly, there was another sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big. I knew I should be afraid and maybe even run if I wanted to save my life, but I didn't. I just stood there, frozen in place. It didn't matter t though, the weird snuffling went away; and for that, I was eternally grateful. That's when I heard the voices, and I followed after them, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I don't know what it was; it was like I had the whole time in the world to catch the ball." I heard one say, the voice sounded familiar, like I had heard it before, but I couldn't place where. "And that's not the only weird thing," he continued, "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things-"

"Smell things?" Said another voice, this one was unfamiliar to me, but it was obviously a male. "Like what?"

"Like, the piece of mint gum you have in your pocket," He said, sure of himself.

"I don't have gum in my pocket-"The other one said. I looked over to them from my hiding place behind a tree; it was the guy I had almost ran over yesterday. I wondered what he was doing out here in the woods. I saw as the other guy dug through his jacket and took out a piece of gum, that by the look on his face, obviously didn't know was there. "So, all this started with the bite." He didn't say it as a question, only as a statement.

"What if it's like an infection?" The guy from last night stuttered, and I couldn't help but chuckle; an infection? That was a good way to put a werewolf bite. "What if my body is floating up with adrenaline, before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this; it's a specific type of infection." I tried not to step on anything that would cause noise as I got closer. This conversation was getting extremely interesting.

All of a sudden, the guy from the other night bolted to a stop and stared at his friend. "You serious?"

The guy was quick to answer. "Yeah, yeah. I think it's called like, lycanthropy." I couldn't help but laugh lightly to myself at this guy.

"What's that? Is that bad?" He yelled, fear clear as his voice broke.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst; but only once a month." This guy seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Once a month?" He asked, confused.

"Mhm, on the night of the full moon." The guy let out a howl, and the other one immediately punched his arm playfully. "Hey, you're the one who heard the wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know, you're a werewolf!" He said, making a playful growling noise. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is the full moon." This guy was seriously underestimating everything he was saying. But I'm guessing it was simply because he didn't know how accurate he was about his friend's situation. Guess they would just have to wait and see what was coming at them.

"I could've sworn this was it. Saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler—"

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" I couldn't help but wonder what these guys were talking about when they said 'body'. Were they actually talking about an actual human body? Had that been what I smelled earlier?

"Dude, well I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like $80 bucks." I smiled at them, until the guy patted Scott in the back, telling him to get up, as he looked behind Scott. I traced his gaze to see what he was looking at, and there he was, Derek. Poor guys, Derek probably scared the crap out of them.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" Derek said, his husky voice ringing throughout my ears. "This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just, looking for something but, forget it—"At that moment, Derek threw something at the guy I had already met, but I was too far away and he threw it much too fast to see exactly what it was. I looked back at Derek, but he was gone. However, I was surprised, because the guy caught the thing like it was nothing; no human would have been able to catch that. "Come on, I've got to get to work."

If I had any doubts before, they were all gone; something was really odd about this guy. He seemed to be appalled about this too, so he obviously didn't know what was going on either. He was sure it had to do with the wolf biting him, and in all honesty, so did I. But, if a werewolf had bitten him, that could only mean one thing. He was a werewolf.

"Scott, dude…that was Derek Hale!" So the new werewolf's name was Scott. Just needed to find out what the other guy's name was. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked, obviously not knowing what the hell his friend was talking about.

"His family? They all burned in a house fire like ten years ago." The guy exclaimed, seeming way to excited. I wasn't surprised he still remembered that, my family's death was the topic of gossip around the people of Beacon Hills for weeks, I was sure.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott said, both of them looking at where Derek disappeared before the guy nudged Scott and they both left.

That's when I realized, I was going to have some trouble of my own. Derek had probably already arrived at the house, meaning he was about to (if he hadn't already) found out I was gone. I didn't want to think what would be waiting for me when I got back. I also didn't want to think what Derek would do if he thought I was dead. For a second, I thought about not returning at all, but I knew I would never have the courage to do that.

I was about to head back, when all of a sudden someone grabbed my arm, and then placed their hands on my mouth to keep me back from screaming. I elbowed whoever this was in the stomach, and their hands loosened, giving me a chance of sinking my teeth into one hand; they immediately released.

"Meeya!" The all too familiar voice growled, and I couldn't help but think I was about to face my death.

"Hi, Derek." I tried smiling at him, but the angry look on his face didn't erase. "Don't look at me like that."

"What were you thinking?" He hissed, covering his hand with the not bitten one; not hiding it well enough, I could still see the tiny drops of blood.

"In my defense, you were the one who came out of nowhere and covered my mouth just like a serial killer would." I said. I tried backing away a little; I wanted to be nowhere near Derek when he exploded.

"And the first thing you do is bite me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I elbowed you first. Just like my momma taught me." I smiled cheekily at him, trying to ease up the situation, and make Derek look like he wasn't about to kill me. But it didn't work. In my head, I silently thanked God for giving me such a good life, seeming that it was going to come to an end soon.

"What if it had been a serial killer, and not me? Think about it, you, a werewolf, just bit a normal human being. What would that have meant?" He seemed to get more angry, not less.

I shrugged. "It would mean I'd have an ugly distaste in my mouth. You really need to wash your hands more often." I said, sticking out my tongue, trying to get rid of the nasty after taste.

Derek didn't budge or say anything, he just glared at me. "Fine, it would mean we'd have more werewolf friends! This isn't all that bad, in fact, if anything it be good for you. You rarely socialize with anybody, maybe get a girlfriend—"

"Meeya, be serious, please." I wasn't going to win, so I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was thinking. I should've paid more attention to what I was doing. I'll watch more carefully where I sink my teeth into from now on, okay? Happy?" I said.

"Hardly." He said, though I noticed his face relax a little. It gave me hope that I would have some small chance of coming out alive, which was better than nothing.

"You're hard to please-"

"I thought I told you to stay in the house." He said firmly, though I noticed the tint of worried in his tone.

"And I would've thought you knew I wasn't going to listen." I wasn't a trouble maker, not at all. If anything, I was just a good girl who took a lot of risks, and never really paid attention to the rules. "Did you find it?"

He knew instantly what I was talking about. "Yes,"

"Was it a werewolf?" I asked, even though I was sure it was, I needed to make sure.

"She was." _She_ _was? _Did he mean she wasn't anymore? I couldn't be sure.

"Was it the same body those boys were looking for?" The question was out before I could think about it. He didn't say anything, just nodded. He seemed to be in deep though, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"Laura's dead."


	5. All The Same To Me

**_Chapter 5: All The Same To Me_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I rolled over on my side, cracking open an eye to glare at my guilty cell phone that had been excessively beeping. I groaned, pulling myself up and crawling out of the sofa bed, giving my head a scratch while letting the light brown hair locks out of the loose bun they had been in.

Fifty minutes pass six and I had to leave at 7:25 to get my schedule and such. With another growl, I trudged to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower into the coldness of the room. Determined to act like a normal teenager for at least the first day of the school, I stared at my pale reflection in the bathroom mirror, untangling the knots in my straight, caramel colored hair. With my ballet-dancer frame, translucent- looking skin, pink pouty lips, and big hazel eyes, I knew I was pretty. People were always saying so, and I'd always see boys look at me from afar, intrigued.

But that was as far as anything went. I always wondered why that was; why boys never came up to me, or how I could barely sustain a small group of friends. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to be anybody else if I could, but the curiosity had always been there.

Laura had always told me it was because I wasn't normal. And she didn't mean it in the fact of me being a werewolf, but saying I had always been more mature than any of the other kids my age. That was remotely true; it was like I was seeing something completely different from my eyes than what everyone else was seeing in theirs. But that was the way I had been raised; there had never been any 'play time' in the Hale house, it was always business.

"Meeya! Would you hurry it up? You're going to be late." Derek yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house. I sighed as I changed into some clothes I had bought on mine and Derek's small shopping trip and applied some makeup—just foundation to cover up some blemishes, rosy blush, eye liner, and mascara. I covered my lips with pink lip-gloss and let out a breath, and looked at myself in the mirror with a sharp eye.

First days were critical, in my opinion at least. I was not about to be something I wasn't, but I still at least wanted to make an okay impression. That was the main goal. With a final nod, I took one last look in the mirror and decided my appearance would have to do

"Kay, I'm ready." I said, grabbing my bag from the sofa and throwing it over my shoulder and grabbing my leather jacket just in case I needed it. Derek was sitting in the stairs, he seemed like something was bothering him, but I was sure I didn't want to know what that was, so I decided not to ask.

My lips turned into an instant smile when Derek handed me a coffee cup.

"Peppermint Mocha?"I guessed, and Derek nodded. He was aware of how much I loved my coffee. I had to drink coffee every morning, and if I didn't, I usually had a headache by the afternoon.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as I followed behind him and into the kitchen.

"I guess," I muttered, as Derek grabbed my car keys from the table and threw them in my direction. My stomach had somehow magically turned into a bundle of nerves. I took a sip of my coffee, the hotness of it slightly burning my tongue.

No matter how many times I told myself I was ready, I knew I wasn't. In fact, I was terrified. What if people here didn't like me? What if I hated my teachers? What if-?

"Meeya, stop." Derek suddenly said, looking at me with his serious face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"You're over thinking things again; I can see it in your face." He said, and I glared at him. Derek had always been able to tell how I felt about something by looking at my face, it was like he could read my mind; he liked to call me his 'opened book'.

"And what are you doing all day?" I asked changing the subject, turning to face him.

"Looking into some things—"He shrugged, avoiding my question. I glared at him, and he smirked. "I'm just going to be looking around here for a house or an apartment-"

"A house?" I asked, confused. "Why would you need a house?"

"If you haven't noticed, this house is not in the best condition. I am not going to let you live here any longer."He said, putting his hand on my back and pushing me out the door. "Now go to school, you're already late as it is."

To my immense surprise, I hadn't had any trouble finding the school. I still didn't know Beacon Hills all that well, and in the beginning I thought driving myself to school on my first day would only lead to me getting lost. However, before I knew it, I was pulling into the school parking lot, which to my dismay, was packed with loud teenagers.

Everyone's head immediately turned around as my car roared into the lot. And right then and there, I couldn't have been happier for dark tinted windows.

They were all staring, their eyes following the car, clearly wondering who was inside.

"This is going to be interesting," I grumbled to myself, as I parked next to a silver Porsche. I stepped out of the car, and I threw my bag over my shoulder, wrapping my arms around myself.

Even though the parking lot was packed with people, it seemed as if my footsteps echoed throughout the lot; dozens of faces turned toward me at once. My palms were sweaty. My cheeks were getting flushed, and I probably stood out like a signal flare. I had promised myself that I would be strong and that I wouldn't let the crowd get to me, but so much for promises.

The murmuring of whispers grew louder in an instant.

"Who is _that_? I've never seen her before."

"Damn, she's _hot_!"

"She _better_ be single!"

Soon enough, I was inside the school, and luckily, it wasn't as packed. I walked around the main hallway, finding the front office in no time. I looked over the counter, which separated the office in half, but there was no one there. The rest of the office seemed to be empty as well. I sighed as I took a seat in the row of chairs inside the office and looked through my bag, checking to see if I had everything. I was so absorbed in my own anxiousness and thoughts, that I did not hear anybody approach until a voice spoke.

"Good morning hun, need any help?" I turned around to see a red haired lady, maybe around her forties. Her name tag declared her as 'Rebecca McNulty'. I smiled at her, she seemed nice enough.

"Yes, uh, I'm kind of new here-"I started.

She didn't even let me finish my sentence before she walked over to the opposite side of the counter and said, "And what's your name?"

"Meeya Jae Hale," I stated, shifting awkwardly on my feet. The last bell had already rang, meaning everybody was already in class. This was bad because I knew I would attract more attention to myself when I'd have to disrupt the class for being late.

I watched as the secretary searched through a stack of papers and found the ones she needed. "Ah yes, Meeya; what a pretty name. Here you go, you're first class is with Mr. Sherman." She said, smiling at me while she handed me a stack of papers. "Get this paper," she said, marking a paper with a red 'x', "and sign it by all your teachers. Bring it back here after school. Have a good day!" She called, as I walked out of the office and took a deep breath.

I walked through the hallways as I looked for the room of my first class. The room was in the first floor, so it didn't take me long to find the classroom.

I bit my lip nervously as I built up the courage and knocked on the door. It seemed to take forever for someone to open the door, though I was sure it was no more than seconds. The teacher was a man around his forties, with more hair on the sides of his head instead of the top, he wore glasses and a vest; typical teacher look.

Without saying anything, I nervously handed the teacher the slip I was supposed to get signed by all my teachers. The teacher inspected the paper and gawked at me when he saw my name—not an encouraging response—and of course, I flushed tomato red. He walked into the classroom and I did not know what to do besides following him in, making me a clear view for the curious students in the room. He quickly signed the paper and handed it back along with a worksheet everyone else had on their desks.

"Class we have a new student, this is Meeya Jae-"He said, signaling towards me as my lips turned into a slight smile, "Make her feel welcomed. Go ahead and take a seat in the back, next to Mr. Whittemore."

"And who would that be?" I asked, looking at the people sitting in the back. A guy raised his hand and put it back down. I quickly walked through the aisle to take a seat, pulling out one of my pens and looking over the worksheet everyone else was already concentrated on finishing.

"You new here?" Someone whispered, and I turned around to see the guy sitting next to me leaning slightly over his right arm chair facing me.

"Pretty sure that's what 'new student' means."I replied sarcastically, but gave him a slight smile to let him know I was only kidding. "I'm Meeya,"

"Jackson, Jackson Whittemore." He said, flashing me a crooked smile. Jackson was, well really good-looking to say the least. He was tall with light brown hair and amazing blue eyes. He was built too, and that kind of made it hard for me to pay attention to the work we were supposed to be doing. Too my amazement, he was incredibly nice to me; usually good looking guys like that were complete and utter jerks, but he seemed to be the complete opposite of that.

The rest of the morning passed about in the same fashion. After two more classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Beacon Hills. I had almost every one of my morning classes with Jackson, and sooner than later it was time for lunch.

"There's a party this Friday, you should come." Jackson said, as he waited patiently for me to put some textbooks I had received into my locker; which he had kindly helped me find.

I closed my locker and turned to face Jackson, who was leaning against the blue lockers. "Sounds fun, I'll be there." I said smiling at him. I wasn't sure if Derek would give me permission to go, considering Friday was the full moon.

Even though we were werewolves by blood and had most of our control during the full moon, we could still be a danger to the people around us. During this time, anything that gets me pissed off immediately sends me into overdrive and causes me to change. However, despite the anger issues, we also still had the hunters to look out for. They would be out in the woods this full moon and I knew they wouldn't hesitate into killing a werewolf no matter whom it was, or where it was; if they had a chance, they would take it. And concluding most hunters already knew me personally, it would be hard to get away unrecognized.

Nevertheless I knew that if Derek didn't allow me to go, I wouldn't listen. I had a license, I had a car. I could get myself there.

"Jackson, there you are!" All of a sudden, a girl came running towards Jackson and roughly grabbed his cheeks between her palms as she bent him down to kiss him. Their make-out session lasted a few more seconds, and I tried not to look to uncomfortable just standing there. As they pulled away, the girl finally seemed to notice me standing there and looked me over, confused. "Who is _she_?"

"This is Meeya, she's new. Meeya, this is Lydia, my girlfriend." Jackson said. I could tell by the way he brushed his hand through his hair that this situation wasn't a bit less uncomfortable for him as it was for me.

Lydia smacked her lips together as her eyes studied me some more. I noticed Lydia was an extremely pretty girl. The kind no one ever gets mad at because they don't want her to look unhappy. Her dark green eyes sparkled brightly against her perfectly ivory skin as well as her strawberry blonde hair, and her lips were full and cherry red.

"You're pretty. I like your outfit, where'd you get it?" She asked, and I noticed a tight edge around her tone.

"Thanks. Too be honest, I really have no idea." I said shrugging. That was rather true. I had never been the one for labels or such; I just simply went into a store and bought whatever I liked.

"You can hang out with us." She said straight forward, giving me the impression that not just _anyone_ could hang out with them. However I did not mind, I was just simply glad she hadn't found distaste towards me so quickly. She grabbed Jackson's hand and towed him towards the cafeteria, as I silently followed behind them, trying my best to ignore the daggers females around us seemed to be sending me.

It didn't take me long to realize that being with Lydia had something to do with the fact that all the female population seemed to hate me already.

**_Stiles P.O.V_**

"And she actually said yes; to _you_?" an incredulous Stiles asked again for the millionth time, not believing what his best friend, Scott McCall had just informed him of. ****

"Dude, why is that so hard to believe?" Scott said, resisting the urge to slap Stiles upside the head. He could see where Stiles was coming from though; _he_ even had a hard time believing a gorgeous girl like Allison had agreed to go to a party with him on Friday. He, Scott McCall, was going to the party of the year with the most beautiful girl at Beacon Hills High.

"_Hello_, are you _not_ aware of your social status around here? We're dorks Scott. The last time we got dates was like…well never." Stiles said, taking another bite out of his hamburger and looking around the cafeteria, wondering to himself whether _he_ should ask someone to the party, but decided against it, being too afraid of the crushing humiliation. "I blame you for this you know; you dragged me down to your nerd association."

Stiles eyes wandered to the entrance of the cafeteria, where Lydia Martin- the girl he had been crushing on since the third grade- entered hand-in-hand with Jackson Whittemore. He couldn't help but look at Lydia with adoration in his face; she was so beautiful and smart. He had never been able to fully understand what a beautiful and smart girl like Lydia was doing wasting her time with someone as worthless as Jackson. Sure, he was captain of the lacrosse team and all, but it's not like that was going to last the rest of his life.

However, something else caught his eye almost immediately. A short girl, with long brown hair and ivory skin was trailing behind Jackson and Lydia, looking around the cafeteria in confusion. She was extremely pretty, and Stiles immediately knew she was new; he would've noticed her before if she wasn't.

"Who is _that_? I've never seen her before." He asked aloud, turning to face Scott and nudging him under the table, both of their head snapping at the girls' direction almost instantly; both of their faces in shock as they watched the girl sit next to Lydia and Jackson, where all the 'popular' people were; no newcomer had ever been allowed to sit with them."How is she already hanging out with _them_?"

"I didn't know she came here," Scott said as he recognized the face of the girl; she was the girl who had given him a ride to his house after almost hitting him with her car that night at the woods. Stiles instantaneously turned to face Scott, raising his eyebrow at him.

"You know who she is?"

Scott shrugged and took a sip of his soda. "She almost hit me with her car the other night and drove me home to make it up to me."

"So you know her-"

"Stiles, I don't even know her name." Scott said.

"She drove you home, and you didn't ask for a name?" Stiles teased, and Scott glared at him obviously telling him to drop it. Stiles looked over his shoulder at the girl again, and realized she seemed to be really uncomfortable. He noticed Jordan, one of the players on the lacrosse team shifting towards this girl; it seemed like he was attempting to talk to her.

All of a sudden, her head turned and her eyes were looking exactly into his. He immediately looked away, and smirked to himself. Maybe it was the fact that his dad was a sheriff, or maybe just pure curiosity that he felt like he needed to find out more about this case; in other words, this girl.


	6. Coming In Too Low

By the time lunch ended, Meeya had received four incredulous phone calls from Derek so far, from which she answered none. She knew it wasn't wise to anger or worry him at a tense time like this, so before the sixth call send him to voicemail she decided to pick up her phone.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like if someone doesn't answer your phone calls by the third try you should stop calling—"She rambled on, looking around the high school's empty hallway, dreading realizing she was late to her class once again. Meeya hated attracting attention to herself, and if there was one thing she learned this morning, was being late, definitely happened to do that.

"Are you safe?" Derek said, completely ignoring Meeya's comment. She could head rustling and crunching in the background, like autumn leaves being stepped on.

"I have survived so far," She chuckled sarcastically, "but I don't know how much of this I can take. Did you know you can't ask permission to go to the restroom without a sarcastic reply from a teacher?"

"Listen Meeya, I need you to keep an eye on that boy—"he started, but Meeya interrupted quickly.

"Scott, his name is Scott McCall." Even though she wasn't fond on having to basically stalk Scott, she had done some investigating and had found some interesting details. Jackson and Lydia has been completely oblivious and dumbfounded to why she even wanted to know who Scott was. Apparently, another new girl, who she had yet to meet, also had shown slight interest in him, or at least that's what Lydia had said. "He plays lacrosse, well I mean, if you count 'sitting on the bench' playing."

"I don't care what his name is, or what he does with his life. Just keep an eye on him, watch for any sign that he might be turning. If you see anything suspicious, give me a call straight away. The full moon is Friday, we have to be sure we won't have two werewolves running lose; one is enough." Derek's voice sounded empty, completely blank from any emotion. Meeya hated when he was like that, especially towards her.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied bitterly, ending the call. Ever since she could remember, she always had a problem with authority. If there was anything Meeya hated, was being demanded to do something. She hated being commanded things, as if she had no other choice but to do what she was told. Meeya was a big believer in choices and options. She decided she would do what Derek asked of her, but according to her own terms.

As she walked through the hallways, she heard Jackson's voice, he sounded angry. She peeked her head out of a corner, and saw Scott and Jackson next to the lockers.

"Ok how about you tell me where your getting your juice?" Jackson said, shoving Scott into the lockers.

"W-what?" Scott stuttered.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?" Jackson said slowly, letting Scott grasp what he was asking.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said, and Meeya fought back a laugh, trying not to be heard. Meeya knew Scott had no idea what Jackson was talking about.

"Now listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from. Because there's no way in hell you're out there in the field kicking ass like that without some sort of chemical boost." Meeya was surprised at Jackson's tone of voice. He sounded cruel and unpleasant. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to her, but obviously he had only been portraying something he wasn't.

"Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said staggered. "Are you on steroids?"

Meeya watched as Jackson roughly pushed Scott into the locker.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Meeya wondered why Jackson was so bothered with Scott. Jackson had told her Scott completely sucked at lacrosse, and spent most of his time sitting down. But if Scott was improving, wasn't that a good thing for the team?

"What's going on with me?! You really want to know?!" Scott yelled, "Well so would I, because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind."

Scott let out a sigh of relief, as Meeya was completely stunned. Could it be? Could Scott actually be a werewolf? She knew it could be a possibility, but she never thought it could be true. Maybe he was just having hallucinations, she had thought, maybe even adrenaline rush. But as she sorted out the details more and more, she realized Scott McCall, could actually be a werewolf.

Jackson chuckled, "You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." He hit the locker next to Scott's head and walked away angrily. Meeya came to the conclusion Jackson felt threatened by Scott.

Meeya walked as Scott grabbed his stuff and walked away. She looked around making sure there was no one around, and took out her cell phone, dialing and putting the phone to her ear, completely out of breath. He picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Derek, we have a problem."v-v-

By the time lunch ended, Meeya had received four incredulous phone calls from Derek so far, from which she answered none. She knew it wasn't wise to anger or worry him at a tense time like this, so before the sixth call send him to voicemail she decided to pick up her phone.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like if someone doesn't answer your phone calls by the third try you should stop calling—"She rambled on, looking around the high school's empty hallway, dreading realizing she was late to her class once again. Meeya hated attracting attention to herself, and if there was one thing she learned this morning, was being late, definitely happened to do that.

"Are you safe?" Derek said, completely ignoring Meeya's comment. She could head rustling and crunching in the background, like autumn leaves being stepped on.

"I have survived so far," She chuckled sarcastically, "but I don't know how much of this I can take. Did you know you can't ask permission to go to the restroom without a sarcastic reply from a teacher?"

"Listen Meeya, I need you to keep an eye on that boy—"he started, but Meeya interrupted quickly.

"Scott, his name is Scott McCall." Even though she wasn't fond on having to basically stalk Scott, she had done some investigating and had found some interesting details. Jackson and Lydia has been completely oblivious and dumbfounded to why she even wanted to know who Scott was. Apparently, another new girl, who she had yet to meet, also had shown slight interest in him, or at least that's what Lydia had said. "He plays lacrosse, well I mean, if you count 'sitting on the bench' playing."

"I don't care what his name is, or what he does with his life. Just keep an eye on him, watch for any sign that he might be turning. If you see anything suspicious, give me a call straight away. The full moon is Friday, we have to be sure we won't have two werewolves running lose; one is enough." Derek's voice sounded empty, completely blank from any emotion. Meeya hated when he was like that, especially towards her.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied bitterly, ending the call. Ever since she could remember, she always had a problem with authority. If there was anything Meeya hated, was being demanded to do something. She hated being commanded things, as if she had no other choice but to do what she was told. Meeya was a big believer in choices and options. She decided she would do what Derek asked of her, but according to her own terms.

As she walked through the hallways, she heard Jackson's voice, he sounded angry. She peeked her head out of a corner, and saw Scott and Jackson next to the lockers.

"Ok how about you tell me where your getting your juice?" Jackson said, shoving Scott into the lockers.

"W-what?" Scott stuttered.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?" Jackson said slowly, letting Scott grasp what he was asking.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said, and Meeya fought back a laugh, trying not to be heard. Meeya knew Scott had no idea what Jackson was talking about.

"Now listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from. Because there's no way in hell you're out there in the field kicking ass like that without some sort of chemical boost." Meeya was surprised at Jackson's tone of voice. He sounded cruel and unpleasant. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to her, but obviously he had only been portraying something he wasn't.

"Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said staggered. "Are you on steroids?"

Meeya watched as Jackson roughly pushed Scott into the locker.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Meeya wondered why Jackson was so bothered with Scott. Jackson had told her Scott completely sucked at lacrosse, and spent most of his time sitting down. But if Scott was improving, wasn't that a good thing for the team?

"What's going on with me?! You really want to know?!" Scott yelled, "Well so would I, because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind."

Scott let out a sigh of relief, as Meeya was completely stunned. Could it be? Could Scott actually be a werewolf? She knew it could be a possibility, but she never thought it could be true. Maybe he was just having hallucinations, she had thought, maybe even adrenaline rush. But as she sorted out the details more and more, she realized Scott McCall, could actually be a werewolf.

Jackson chuckled, "You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." He hit the locker next to Scott's head and walked away angrily. Meeya came to the conclusion Jackson felt threatened by Scott.

Meeya walked as Scott grabbed his stuff and walked away. She looked around making sure there was no one around, and took out her cell phone, dialing and putting the phone to her ear, completely out of breath. He picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Derek, we have a problem."

By the time lunch ended, Meeya had received four incredulous phone calls from Derek so far, from which she answered none. She knew it wasn't wise to anger or worry him at a tense time like this, so before the sixth call send him to voicemail she decided to pick up her phone.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like if someone doesn't answer your phone calls by the third try you should stop calling—"She rambled on, looking around the high school's empty hallway, dreading realizing she was late to her class once again. Meeya hated attracting attention to herself, and if there was one thing she learned this morning, was being late, definitely happened to do that.

"Are you safe?" Derek said, completely ignoring Meeya's comment. She could head rustling and crunching in the background, like autumn leaves being stepped on.

"I have survived so far," She chuckled sarcastically, "but I don't know how much of this I can take. Did you know you can't ask permission to go to the restroom without a sarcastic reply from a teacher?"

"Listen Meeya, I need you to keep an eye on that boy—"he started, but Meeya interrupted quickly.

"Scott, his name is Scott McCall." Even though she wasn't fond on having to basically stalk Scott, she had done some investigating and had found some interesting details. Jackson and Lydia has been completely oblivious and dumbfounded to why she even wanted to know who Scott was. Apparently, another new girl, who she had yet to meet, also had shown slight interest in him, or at least that's what Lydia had said. "He plays lacrosse, well I mean, if you count 'sitting on the bench' playing."

"I don't care what his name is, or what he does with his life. Just keep an eye on him, watch for any sign that he might be turning. If you see anything suspicious, give me a call straight away. The full moon is Friday, we have to be sure we won't have two werewolves running lose; one is enough." Derek's voice sounded empty, completely blank from any emotion. Meeya hated when he was like that, especially towards her.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied bitterly, ending the call. Ever since she could remember, she always had a problem with authority. If there was anything Meeya hated, was being demanded to do something. She hated being commanded things, as if she had no other choice but to do what she was told. Meeya was a big believer in choices and options. She decided she would do what Derek asked of her, but according to her own terms.

As she walked through the hallways, she heard Jackson's voice, he sounded angry. She peeked her head out of a corner, and saw Scott and Jackson next to the lockers.

"Ok how about you tell me where your getting your juice?" Jackson said, shoving Scott into the lockers.

"W-what?" Scott stuttered.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?" Jackson said slowly, letting Scott grasp what he was asking.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said, and Meeya fought back a laugh, trying not to be heard. Meeya knew Scott had no idea what Jackson was talking about.

"Now listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from. Because there's no way in hell you're out there in the field kicking ass like that without some sort of chemical boost." Meeya was surprised at Jackson's tone of voice. He sounded cruel and unpleasant. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to her, but obviously he had only been portraying something he wasn't.

"Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said staggered. "Are you on steroids?"

Meeya watched as Jackson roughly pushed Scott into the locker.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Meeya wondered why Jackson was so bothered with Scott. Jackson had told her Scott completely sucked at lacrosse, and spent most of his time sitting down. But if Scott was improving, wasn't that a good thing for the team?

"What's going on with me?! You really want to know?!" Scott yelled, "Well so would I, because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind."

Scott let out a sigh of relief, as Meeya was completely stunned. Could it be? Could Scott actually be a werewolf? She knew it could be a possibility, but she never thought it could be true. Maybe he was just having hallucinations, she had thought, maybe even adrenaline rush. But as she sorted out the details more and more, she realized Scott McCall, could actually be a werewolf.

Jackson chuckled, "You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." He hit the locker next to Scott's head and walked away angrily. Meeya came to the conclusion Jackson felt threatened by Scott.

Meeya walked as Scott grabbed his stuff and walked away. She looked around making sure there was no one around, and took out her cell phone, dialing and putting the phone to her ear, completely out of breath. He picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Derek, we have a problem."

By the time lunch ended, Meeya had received four incredulous phone calls from Derek so far, from which she answered none. She knew it wasn't wise to anger or worry him at a tense time like this, so before the sixth call send him to voicemail she decided to pick up her phone.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like if someone doesn't answer your phone calls by the third try you should stop calling—"She rambled on, looking around the high school's empty hallway, dreading realizing she was late to her class once again. Meeya hated attracting attention to herself, and if there was one thing she learned this morning, was being late, definitely happened to do that.

"Are you safe?" Derek said, completely ignoring Meeya's comment. She could head rustling and crunching in the background, like autumn leaves being stepped on.

"I have survived so far," She chuckled sarcastically, "but I don't know how much of this I can take. Did you know you can't ask permission to go to the restroom without a sarcastic reply from a teacher?"

"Listen Meeya, I need you to keep an eye on that boy—"he started, but Meeya interrupted quickly.

"Scott, his name is Scott McCall." Even though she wasn't fond on having to basically stalk Scott, she had done some investigating and had found some interesting details. Jackson and Lydia has been completely oblivious and dumbfounded to why she even wanted to know who Scott was. Apparently, another new girl, who she had yet to meet, also had shown slight interest in him, or at least that's what Lydia had said. "He plays lacrosse, well I mean, if you count 'sitting on the bench' playing."

"I don't care what his name is, or what he does with his life. Just keep an eye on him, watch for any sign that he might be turning. If you see anything suspicious, give me a call straight away. The full moon is Friday, we have to be sure we won't have two werewolves running lose; one is enough." Derek's voice sounded empty, completely blank from any emotion. Meeya hated when he was like that, especially towards her.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied bitterly, ending the call. Ever since she could remember, she always had a problem with authority. If there was anything Meeya hated, was being demanded to do something. She hated being commanded things, as if she had no other choice but to do what she was told. Meeya was a big believer in choices and options. She decided she would do what Derek asked of her, but according to her own terms.

As she walked through the hallways, she heard Jackson's voice, he sounded angry. She peeked her head out of a corner, and saw Scott and Jackson next to the lockers.

"Ok how about you tell me where your getting your juice?" Jackson said, shoving Scott into the lockers.

"W-what?" Scott stuttered.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?" Jackson said slowly, letting Scott grasp what he was asking.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said, and Meeya fought back a laugh, trying not to be heard. Meeya knew Scott had no idea what Jackson was talking about.

"Now listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from. Because there's no way in hell you're out there in the field kicking ass like that without some sort of chemical boost." Meeya was surprised at Jackson's tone of voice. He sounded cruel and unpleasant. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to her, but obviously he had only been portraying something he wasn't.

"Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said staggered. "Are you on steroids?"

Meeya watched as Jackson roughly pushed Scott into the locker.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Meeya wondered why Jackson was so bothered with Scott. Jackson had told her Scott completely sucked at lacrosse, and spent most of his time sitting down. But if Scott was improving, wasn't that a good thing for the team?

"What's going on with me?! You really want to know?!" Scott yelled, "Well so would I, because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind."

Scott let out a sigh of relief, as Meeya was completely stunned. Could it be? Could Scott actually be a werewolf? She knew it could be a possibility, but she never thought it could be true. Maybe he was just having hallucinations, she had thought, maybe even adrenaline rush. But as she sorted out the details more and more, she realized Scott McCall, could actually be a werewolf.

Jackson chuckled, "You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." He hit the locker next to Scott's head and walked away angrily. Meeya came to the conclusion Jackson felt threatened by Scott.

Meeya walked as Scott grabbed his stuff and walked away. She looked around making sure there was no one around, and took out her cell phone, dialing and putting the phone to her ear, completely out of breath. He picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Derek, we have a problem."

By the time lunch ended, Meeya had received four incredulous phone calls from Derek so far, from which she answered none. She knew it wasn't wise to anger or worry him at a tense time like this, so before the sixth call send him to voicemail she decided to pick up her phone.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like if someone doesn't answer your phone calls by the third try you should stop calling—"She rambled on, looking around the high school's empty hallway, dreading realizing she was late to her class once again. Meeya hated attracting attention to herself, and if there was one thing she learned this morning, was being late, definitely happened to do that.

"Are you safe?" Derek said, completely ignoring Meeya's comment. She could head rustling and crunching in the background, like autumn leaves being stepped on.

"I have survived so far," She chuckled sarcastically, "but I don't know how much of this I can take. Did you know you can't ask permission to go to the restroom without a sarcastic reply from a teacher?"

"Listen Meeya, I need you to keep an eye on that boy—"he started, but Meeya interrupted quickly.

"Scott, his name is Scott McCall." Even though she wasn't fond on having to basically stalk Scott, she had done some investigating and had found some interesting details. Jackson and Lydia has been completely oblivious and dumbfounded to why she even wanted to know who Scott was. Apparently, another new girl, who she had yet to meet, also had shown slight interest in him, or at least that's what Lydia had said. "He plays lacrosse, well I mean, if you count 'sitting on the bench' playing."

"I don't care what his name is, or what he does with his life. Just keep an eye on him, watch for any sign that he might be turning. If you see anything suspicious, give me a call straight away. The full moon is Friday, we have to be sure we won't have two werewolves running lose; one is enough." Derek's voice sounded empty, completely blank from any emotion. Meeya hated when he was like that, especially towards her.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied bitterly, ending the call. Ever since she could remember, she always had a problem with authority. If there was anything Meeya hated, was being demanded to do something. She hated being commanded things, as if she had no other choice but to do what she was told. Meeya was a big believer in choices and options. She decided she would do what Derek asked of her, but according to her own terms.

As she walked through the hallways, she heard Jackson's voice, he sounded angry. She peeked her head out of a corner, and saw Scott and Jackson next to the lockers.

"Ok how about you tell me where your getting your juice?" Jackson said, shoving Scott into the lockers.

"W-what?" Scott stuttered.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?" Jackson said slowly, letting Scott grasp what he was asking.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said, and Meeya fought back a laugh, trying not to be heard. Meeya knew Scott had no idea what Jackson was talking about.

"Now listen McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from. Because there's no way in hell you're out there in the field kicking ass like that without some sort of chemical boost." Meeya was surprised at Jackson's tone of voice. He sounded cruel and unpleasant. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to her, but obviously he had only been portraying something he wasn't.

"Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott said staggered. "Are you on steroids?"

Meeya watched as Jackson roughly pushed Scott into the locker.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Meeya wondered why Jackson was so bothered with Scott. Jackson had told her Scott completely sucked at lacrosse, and spent most of his time sitting down. But if Scott was improving, wasn't that a good thing for the team?

"What's going on with me?! You really want to know?!" Scott yelled, "Well so would I, because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind."

Scott let out a sigh of relief, as Meeya was completely stunned. Could it be? Could Scott actually be a werewolf? She knew it could be a possibility, but she never thought it could be true. Maybe he was just having hallucinations, she had thought, maybe even adrenaline rush. But as she sorted out the details more and more, she realized Scott McCall, could actually be a werewolf.

Jackson chuckled, "You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." He hit the locker next to Scott's head and walked away angrily. Meeya came to the conclusion Jackson felt threatened by Scott.

Meeya walked as Scott grabbed his stuff and walked away. She looked around making sure there was no one around, and took out her cell phone, dialing and putting the phone to her ear, completely out of breath. He picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Derek, we have a problem."


	7. Sweet Disposition

_**Chapter 7: Sweet Disposition**_

"**You know we never listen we think we've seen it all  
>Like everything we're doing no one's ever done before<br>Did you hear what they said?"**

-Internet Killed the Video Star, The Limousines

Meeya had never been to a party, and as she finished curling the last section of her hair she begun to get nervous and excited at the same time.

Would she meet a boy?

She never really thought about a relationship, but recently, specifically when she met Jackson, she began to daydream scenarios in her head. No one had ever held her hand, or kissed her lips, or brushed their fingertips across her cheek; she wondered what it would feel like to have Jackson do those things….As soon as the thought entered her head, she got rid of it. Jackson was only a friend, a ridiculously good-looking, nice friend, nothing else. Besides, he had a girlfriend.

She finished applying her makeup, and ran a comb over her large curls, making them look a little bigger and tousled, falling in all the right directions and framing her face perfectly. The outfit she had picked for tonight wasn't flashy in any way, but it complimented her frame nicely.

(Her outfit: cgi/set?id=115746818 )

Quietly, she grabbed her cell phone and car keys, making sure Derek wasn't around. She had been planning on making a quick getaway before Derek could hassle her. He hadn't quit agreed to the whole party thing, and she wasn't really in the mood for an interrogation. Just as she was about to reach the door, he heard Derek's not so quiet footsteps.

"Meeya, you're not going, we discussed this." Derek Hale stepped in between his cousin and the front door. "Especially not tonight, it's a full moon." He emphasized, just in case she had forgotten that tonight their blood lust would be at its peak. It was completely unbelievable she had even bothered to ask at all, he thought, she knew what the answer would be.

Meeya Jae hadn't exactly planned Friday night through. All she knew was she was going to put on red lipstick and go to the party Jackson had invited her too. Sure, she had witnessed him being a complete asshole to Scott earlier this week, but he never showed that side to her in any of the classes they spent together, he was nothing but nice to her. Besides, this issue between Jackson and Scott was none of her business, it's not like she cared about Scott. So far, Jackson was the only person in the whole school who had even confidence to talk to her. She admired that.

"Derek, you really need to stop telling me what to do. I can handle myself." Meeya was never the type to talk back to anyone, especially not Derek. "I'll be fine really," she said less harshly "there's just so much going on, and I want to have fun, forget about all of this for a while."

Derek's face softened. He could see where Meeya was coming from, there had been a lot going on recently.

"Scott will be there, I can watch him-"Meeya continued. Lydia had informed her Scott had asked the other new girl, whom she had learned her name was Alison, to the party.

"Fine, you can go. But I'm going too." Derek flashed an amused smile as he saw the stunned reaction in Meeya's face. "It's either I go with you, or you don't go at all. Which one shall it be?" he said, realizing this would be a good time to confront Scott about his new-found abilities, or just in case Meeya ran into trouble, he could be there. He didn't want any guys giving his cousin trouble, which he was sure would happen. Meeya was beautiful and even though she didn't notice it, she radiated just like a sunrise.

Meeya thought her options over. She didn't really know anyone who would be going to the party, except Jackson and Lydia, but she was sure they would jump each other's bones as soon as they found a chance. Being a third-wheel didn't really seem fun.

Meeya shoved Derek away from the door and as she walked out with a smirk on her face said, "This shall be interesting."

As they arrived Meeya started feeling anxious, although it went completely away after she started listening to the music playing from inside the house, she felt the sudden urge to dance. Derek let out a sigh as he saw Meeya stumble as she practically ran to the front door.

All eyes were on them as they stepped into the house, it was as if everyone had frozen. Simultaneous whispers began rapidly, and Meeya and Derek simply laughed at people's hushed voices.

The most popular rumor already filling the room, "I didn't know the she was dating Derek Hale?!"

It was quite amusing how fast people were to talk, but Meeya ignored them reminding herself she was there to have fun and not be analyzed by complete strangers. As if he was called to save her, Jackson stood at the top of the staircase. As their eyes met, Meeya couldn't help but feel warmth filling her, an instant smile spreading across her lips. Jackson returned the smile instantly and began to walk down the stairs towards her, trying to avoid the teenagers already semi-passed out in the stairs.

"Meeya, you came." His voice was soft, yet full of confidence that seemed to attract Meeya in more and more. It was as if she gravitated towards him.

"Of course, I told you I'd be here." She smiled not really knowing what to say. Had Jackson been hoping she'd come? She reminded herself not to get to carried away. They were friends. Friends, and that's it.

"Come on, let's go to the back." He said as he grabbed her hand and leading her through the crowded house. "You look great by the way."

She flushed tomato red, but stopped when she realized she had completely forgotten about Derek. Looking back she realized he was gone. Maybe he went to look for Scott, she thought. She shrugged it off and walked beside Jackson, trying not to focus on the fact that he was actually holding her hand.

The backyard of the house was as packed as the inside, except there weren't any people passed out on the floor so it was more manageable to walk through. Meeya loved the fun vibes she was feelings around her. People were dancing, laughing, talking, some had even taken upon themselves to jump into the pool. The atmosphere around her was amazing, and made her forget about the death of her mom and her cousin, Laura. She'd rather die before showing Derek how she really felt. How the past few weeks since her mom died all she wants to do is break down and cry all day. She felt like a huge part of her soul was torn away from her.

"Do you want to dance?" Jackson whispered into her ear, brushing her cheek with his own. Meeya felt an invasion of butterflies in her stomach. He smiled at her, and she felt the oxygen leave her body.

"Sure."

Meeya felt Jackson wrap his arms around her waist and began moving to the music. She didn't know what to do. Never had she danced with anyone, only by herself in the privacy of her room. Looking around to see what other people were doing, she realized putting her arms around Jackson's neck would be a good idea. As soon as she did, it was as if the music just flowed through her body and knew exactly what to do. To say she was completely lost in the music and the moment was an understatement. She felt she could do this all night, and never get bored.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jackson let go of Meeya instantly, and she stumbled a few steps back. Lydia Martin stood in front of them, her arms crossed, and a disgusted look on her face. Meeya looked over at Jackson, and his face was emotionless, nothing like it was while they were dancing. Lydia on the other hand, didn't even glance at Jackson, her eyes were digging holes into Meeya's eyes.

"We were just dancing." Jackson said sternly. "Did you need anything?"

"Do I need anything?" Lydia looked struck. "I would appreciate if my boyfriend could stop spending time with nobodies and a little more time with me."

Jackson turned towards Meeya, his face still expressionless, although she could see a hint of guilt in his eyes. "I'll see you later?" With that, Lydia took his arm and dragged him away from her and through the crowd.

Meeya's eyes followed them, although she wished they hadn't. Reality hit when Lydia began to roughly kiss Jackson, pushing her body against him and intertwining her hands through his hair. What was she thinking? Jackson could never be interested in someone like her, not when he already had Lydia Martin. She was absolutely nothing compared to her, or so she thought.

She looked around, looked at the people having fun, and realized that the amazing atmosphere she had felt earlier was no longer there. Near the entrance she noticed Scott and Alison dancing, they looked happy. Their faces were close to each other, and their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies moving in synch. Meeya watched as Scott suddenly looked up at her, except it wasn't really her she was looking at, as she turned around, Derek was standing in the back, meeting Scott's glare.

All of a sudden she watched as Derek transformed the moment Scott looked away, and jumped into the roof of the house. Meeya rushed through the crowd as soon as she saw Scott run off. She mumbled a few "sorry's" as she shoved people out of her way. Stopping Scott from changing was her main priority, or at least getting him out of the house before anyone could see him morph into a giant wolf.

Meeya reached the front door just in time to see her car, _her car, _taking off with Derek and Alison in it. Absolutely no sign of Scott. Anger boiled inside her, and she could almost taste her rage in her mouth.

"Unbelievable. He would do this. Oh my god, I'm going to kill him!" She yelled, pacing back and forth in the front porch. "Does he expect me to walk? That's not going to happen-"

"Hey, not to bother you or anything but you seem like you're in a stressful situation—"Meeya was caught up in the whole situation that she hadn't been paying attention to guy standing there, just watching as she threw her tantrum.

"I am!" She yelled, sitting down on the small sofa placed outside. "All I wanted was to come to this party. Have fun, live a little. I got ready, put on this cute outfit. I get here, I have no fun whatsoever. People are pushing me and there's people half-dead on the stairs. It's so crowded in there my makeup came right off, I'm all gross. Then my stupid cousin took my car. I don't want to stay here, but I can't get home-"Meeya felt ridiculous as she rambled on to this complete stranger about her current situation but somehow she had to let it all out. "I just want to go home." She sighed quietly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She felt him sit next to her on the sofa.

"If it's worth anything, I still think you look outstanding."

Meeya looked up to see the face of this stranger, and realized he wasn't a stranger at all. His gaze meets her, and she notices that his almond shaped eyes are deep, dark, and strangely familiar, framed by lashes so lush they almost seem fake.

"You're Scott's friend, right?" He nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met. Your name is?"

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

He was handsome, she thought. Only from afar had she seen him, never looking too closely at him. But now that their faces were so close to each other, it was almost impossible to ignore him. She noticed his shiny brown hair, cropped short, and curves around his high-sculpted cheekbones. His lips were ripe and inviting with a perfect Cupid's bow.

"I could give you a ride if you'd like. I don't mind as long as you don't mind. I mean, I don't mind at all, it doesn't bother me." He rambled on, muttering slightly. Meeya laughed half-heartedly, if she didn't know any better she might think he was actually nervous.

"Well Stiles, I certainly wouldn't mind a ride. Although you have to promise me you won't mention the slight break down you just witnessed." She said jokingly, wiping the few tears that had spilled onto her cheeks.

"Oh no, I would never. I mean, I couldn't do that, it isn't like me." Meeya wondered if Stiles always stuttered like this. "I promise I won't tell a soul till I die. You got my word, miss."


	8. Faded From The Winter

_**Chapter 8: Faded From The Winter**_

"Nice Jeep you have here." I said, as I climbed onto the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep. It was a nice silver color and looked pretty taken care of. "I always wanted one, but my family didn't think 'it was safe enough'." Ever since I was old enough to drive, I had asked my mom for a Jeep, but as always Derek had talked her out of it insisting it wasn't safe enough. "So now I'm stuck with four thousand pounds of body armor and missile-proof windows."

Stiles looked stunned as he turned his head to look at me. "You have what?! Why in the world would anyone need that? Unless of course they were being chased by someone who wanted to kill them."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Something like that." I muttered under my breath. "Trust me, I don't understand it either, my cousin thought it was necessary."

"That must be some cousin." Stiles said, and I couldn't help but grin. I enjoyed his company, he was fun to be around. He had this natural humorous charm about him.

I reached for the seat belt, and muttered something unintelligent under my breath as I realized it wouldn't budge. Stiles noticed and reached over.

"Here let me help, it's kind of rusty. Scott never uses it." He had a fantastic grin, and I'd already noticed that he knew how to use it. I didn't mind. A loud noise was made as he started the Jeep, and then we were on our way.

By the time we were halfway to my house, I had learned something new about Stiles; he couldn't sing.

"Oh my god, Stiles. Please. Stop." I gasped for breath between my laughter, already feeling my stomach hurting. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed like this, and I realized then how truly unhappy I was.

"No wait, this is my favorite part." Stiles took a dramatic long breath and stared into the distance. "This girl is on fiiiiiire—"

"What the hell did they give you at the party?!"

"Nothing at all. This is just me. Stiles a le natural." As the laughter pass, I noticed how cold it actually was. I hugged myself, trying to stay warm. "You can roll up the window if you'd like, it's kind of just habit having it down."

I rolled up the window, but the shivers going through my refused to cease. He noticed and hauled the Jeep to a stop. Then he took off the jacket he was wearing and offered it to me. No guy had ever done that, and I felt the warmth rush to my cheeks. I tried to remind myself it was simple good manners, the kind of behavior that was part of being a gentlemen. I took the jacket from him and slipped into it. The lining was still warm from his body.

"Thank you."

"Shame to cover up that outfit." He looked me up and down, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"Don't flirt with me." Part of me wanted to hear Stiles flirting all night, but I reminded myself I had just met him.

"Sorry, I won't do it agai—"Stiles stopped mid-sentence as he pointed to something outside the window. "Hey, isn't that your car?"

I looked outside, and sure enough, in the middle of the street surrounded by the forest, was my car. "What the hell, what is it doing out here?"

My mind suddenly started imagining horrible scenarios. Did something happen to Derek? Was he okay? Wish a sigh, I let my head flop back upon the seat. I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes, pressing down so that I saw red. My heart was thumping so hard that my rib cage seemed to shake. I felt the change just below my skin, the wolf wanting to come out. I kept taking deep breaths, one after the other, until I felt like I was strong enough to push the wolf back.

I sat up, and took off the seat belt. Stiles was still there next to me, watching my intently. He frowned at me, and his brown eyes were suddenly unsure and searching mine. I managed to look away and say, "Thanks for the ride, I'll be fine now. See you later."

Before he could answer I opened the door and climbed out. My eyes, fuck, my eyes, _he saw them_, I though as I walked away. Just like any other werewolf, my eyes would change color when I began to phase. And in that instant where Stiles had held on to them, I knew he had seen the transformation.

"I didn't even get your name." I heard Stiles mutter to himself. Okay, this is good, he doesn't know my name, and he doesn't know who I am. This can't possibly be as bad as I imagined.

I ran towards my car and felt a tinge of relief as I opened the unlocked car door and noticed the keys in the ignition.

Everything is going to be fine, I thought. Except, where was Derek?

As I pulled up to the old burned house, I realized I could be over-reacting. Maybe Derek had needed to take care of something, and he'd be inside the house, waiting for me to arrive. It was a decent theory, but that didn't explain why had left her stranded at the party, and abandoned her car in the middle of nowhere. Nothing made sense.

I locked my car and ran inside, hoping that I would find Derek, but as I searched and called out his name multiple times, I accepted he wasn't there.

I went to the living room and looked through my messenger bag, pulling out some clothes. I didn't know how far I would have to go into the forest or how long I would be out there, but I wasn't going to find Derek by running around in heels and a skirt, if anything, I'd slow myself down even more. I wriggled into my jeans and grabbed a warm black sweater, then put Stiles' jacket over that one. I knotted my long hair into a makeshift bun and stepped into my hiking boots.

Late night fog blanketed the world in a bluish-gray as I walked across the grounds. I glanced behind me at the house's burned down walls, and shivered. Within a few more steps, it began to fade into the fog. Uneasy, I turned from the house and started to jog, vanishing into the forest.

It's all going to be over soon, I told myself as I hurried through the underbrush, fallen pine ranches crackling beneath my feet. My heart pounded faster, with every step I took into the forest, I felt more afraid. Before, when I'd come up with this scheme to find Derek, it had seemed like such a good idea. Like it couldn't fail. Now that it was real, and I was alone in the forest running into a wilderness I didn't know, I wasn't so sure. Maybe I was looking for Derek for nothing. He was a big boy, I was sure he could take care of himself if he came across anything dangerous. Of course he would, he always did. I, on the other hand, would be dead in no time.

There's this mentality that all werewolves share, it's the love for the power and the strength changing gives them. I don't feel the same way. All my family had come to terms with who and what they were, and what their purpose was as werewolves. I, not so much. Ever since I can remember, I practiced the ability to control my emotions and my anger so I didn't easily change. Unless it was absolutely needed, I would let the wolf take over me. But if it could be avoided, by all terms I would.

I broke into a run, heading east. Panting, I looked behind me to see how far I'd gone—

And I saw him. A man in the woods, half concealed by the fog, maybe fifty yards from, wearing a long, dark coat. The second I laid eyes on him, he started running after me.

Until that moment, I hadn't known what fear was. Shock jolted through me, cold as ice water and I found out just how fast I could really run. I didn't scream- there was no point, none. I had gone so far into the woods, which was the dumbest thing I'd ever done and looked like it would be the last one. I had to run like hell.

I could hear various footsteps, snapping branches, crunching leaves. The hunters. They were getting closer. I could hear them yelling at one another. "Catch her", one said, "Don't let her get away!"

Oh, God, they were fast. How could anybody run that fast?

They taught you how to defend yourself, I thought. You were supposed to know what to do in a situation like this! I couldn't remember. I couldn't think. Branches tore at the sleeves of my jacket and snagged the strands of hair that had fallen loose from my bun. I stumbled over a stone, and my teeth sank into my tongue, but I kept running. Someone was close to me, very close. He was even neared to me now, too near. I had to go faster. I couldn't go any faster.

"Unh!" I choked as he tackled me, and we fell. The ground slammed into my back, and his weight pressed down on me, his legs tangled up with mine. His hand closed over my mouth, and I pulled my arm free. At my old school, in the self-defense workshop, they always said to go for the eyes, seriously just poke the guy's eyes out. I always thought I could do that if I had too, in order to save myself or someone else, but as terrified as I was I wasn't sure I could stand it.

At that moment, he whispered, "Meeya, shut up. The hunters are close."

For a few seconds, I just stared at him. He lifted his hand from my mouth so I could answer. His body was heavy atop mine, and the world seemed to be spinning. I finally managed to say, "Derek, I'm going to kill you."

Derek jerked back from me that second, so that I was free. "Why did you tackle me?"

"We needed to take cover, to hide, there's hunters out tonight." He stood up, and looked around. "Your pulse is racing," He murmured. "Why did you come out here?"

I would've lied if I could have thought of any plausible excuse, but I couldn't. "To find you." Hurriedly, I pushed myself to my feet. "What were you doing, when you saw me?"

"Scott was out here, they almost caught up, and I couldn't risk that."

That was interesting. "So you endangered your own life, to save Scott? Why?"

Derek honestly didn't seem to know how to answer. He pushed branches back as we kept walking through the forest, keeping any of them from scraping my face.

"No reason, just instinct." He wouldn't look at me, and I knew there was more to the story that he wasn't telling me. "Come on, we should hurry. They shouldn't be far behind."

With that, he began to run into the forest, and I followed. Wondering what Derek was keeping from me, and what the hell did he want with Scott McCall.


	9. Walking With A Ghost

**Chapter 9: Walking With a Ghost**

"_**No matter which way you go**__**  
><strong>__**No matter which way you stay,**__**  
><strong>__**You're out of my mind**__**  
><strong>__**Out of my mind**__**  
><strong>__**I was walking with a ghost,**__**  
><strong>__**And I said please, please don't insist'**_

_**-Walking With a Ghost, Tegan & Sara**_

By the time I make it to cafeteria, I see Jackson is already there, along with a few of the lacrosse players. Jackson waves for me to go over, but when I see Lydia sitting beside them, I'm tempted to run the other way.

"You're free to join us, but only if you promise not to stare at Jackson." Lydia laughs. "Staring is very rude. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

I roll my eyes and slide onto the seat next to Danny, who I recently found out is gay, and also Jackson's best friend. I'm determined to show just how blasé I am about Lydia's comment. "I was raised by wolves, what can I say?" I shrug, busying myself with the zipper on my lunch pack.

The boys laughed, including Jackson, who I could see from the corner of my eyes kept stealing glances my way. "Where did you live before you came here?" one of the lacrosse players asked me. I think his name was Ben.

"Alaska, New Orleans, Oregon, New Mexico, and a few other places in between." I smiled.

"Can you say 'military brat'?" Lydia laughs, smacking her lips covered in lip gloss. I can tell Lydia views me as the biggest obstacle between her and Jackson, and doesn't appreciate any attention being directed my way.

"I think it's cool." Jackson says while I focus on my sandwich instead of him, because just like in the various classes I have with him, every time he speaks it's the only sound I hear.

An every time our eyes meet I grow warm.

And when his foot just bumped against mine, my whole body tingled.

And it's really starting to freak me out.

"How'd you end up here?" He leans toward me, prompting Lydia to scoot even closer to him. She's so close to him she's practically sitting on his lap.

I stare at the table, pressing my lips together in my usual nervous habit. I don't want to talk about my old life. I don't see the point in relaying all the gory details. Of having to explain how even though almost all my entire family died, I somehow managed to live. So in the end, I just tear the crust from my sandwich, and say, "It's a long story."

I can feel Jackson's gaze—heavy, warm, and inviting—and it makes me so nervous my palms start to sweat and my water bottle slips from my grip. Falling so fast, I can't even stop it, all I can do is wait for the splash.

And when it hits the table, everyone laughs as the water splashes on Lydia. Her face is shocked, but that turns into anger as she looks at me. "I'll get you back for that. Come on Jackson, I need to go change."

She grabs Jackson's arm as she stands up, not ready when Jackson says, "It's just water. I'll wait here."

Everyone pretends not to hear the profanities coming out of Lydia's mouth as she walks away. Then Ben asks me about Alaska.

"It was cold." I take a deep breath as I try to finish my lunch.

When the bell finally rings, we all grab our stuff and head towards class.

Even though Jackson and I share four classes, the only one where we sit next to each other is Math. So it's not until I've already put away my materials and am heading out of sixth-period art that he approaches me. He runs up beside me, holding the door as I slink past, eyes glued to the ground, embarrassed about what happened during lunch.

"Hey, sorry about Lydia, she can be a little—" he says, his stride matching mine.

"Overwhelming?" I say, as I adjust my books in my arms.

He laughs and shrugs, depositing his bottle in the recycling bin and leading us toward the building. "I was going to say territorial, but hey for all means."

"Well, I could've done without the staring comment," I say, knowing I sound ridiculous and over sensitive. I'm unwilling to express when I'm really thinking, not wanting to upset Jackson with the very valid, yet unkind question: Why is Lydia Martin such a bitch?

Seriously.

"Relax, she thought it was funny." Jackson smiles. "Nothing sinister, no evil plot to embarrass you. Besides, it's fine if you stared, that's' my permission to give, not hers."

He winked at me and I gape at him, blushing mad. "What?"

He chooses to ignore me, and changes the conversation, "So listen, we have lacrosse practice, getting ready for the big game on Friday, would you like to come?"

"I don't really think I can, I mean I have homework—"I stuttered, trying to find an excuse not to go. I was aware Lydia attended every single one of Jackson's practices and games, and I didn't want to anger her anymore by showing up there. But the disappointment that spread across Jackson's face was too much for me to bear. Oh well, right? "You know what, I'll be there."

He gazes at me, eyes shiny and amused. "Okay, see you after school then." He says, picking up his pace and heading for his class as I walk towards my locker.

Danny turns a corner and bumps into me, making me stumble back and my books fly everywhere. Great. This would happen to me.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" He says, as he picks up my books and hands them to me.

"I'm fine, thanks." I say looking down, embarrassed out of my mind. I feel him staring at me, and I look up to find him smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." He lifts his brows and stares at me. "Okay, promise you won't get mad."

I close my eyes and sigh. Here we go.

"It's just that—I so don't get you. It's like, nothing about you makes any sense."

I take a deep breath and refuse to react. Mostly because it's about to get worse.

"For one thing, you're completely knock-down, drag-out gorgeous—at least that's what all the other guys say while in the locker room—but you refuse to open up to people and show you true self. Also, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but making a point to avoid the completely hottest guy at school, who is so obviously into you, is just weird."

He stops long enough to give me an encouraging look, as I brace for what's next.

"Unless—of course—you're gay." He analyses my face once more. "Because it's totally cool if you are," he continues. "I mean, obviously, since I'm gay, it's not like I'm gonna discriminate against you, right?" He laughs, a sort of nervous kind of laugh.

"I'm not gay. " I say half-heartedly. "For the record, I'm not avoiding anyone. Jackson is not interested in me Danny, he has a girlfriend. Besides, there's a lot more to attraction than just looks, you know." I mumbled, shaking my head as I begin to walk to class and he follows.

_Like deep smoldering eyes, and the seductive sound of a voice that can silence the world—_

"Actually, I was talking about Stiles." The smirk on his face deepens.

"Stiles?! This is ridiculous." Danny laughs, and I roll my eyes and laugh in spite of myself. "I have to get to class, I'll see you later Danny."

He looks at me for a moment, then walks away, turning back long enough to say, "Jackson is my best friend, but just be careful with him."

As I walked away, I kept repeating Danny's words inside my head. Stiles was into me? Since when? I mean, I had only really talked to him once. And what had Danny meant by 'be careful with him', was that supposed to be some kind of warning?

After school, I went straight to the girl's restroom, ran my hands through my hair, reapplied some lip gloss, and started thinking of ways to get out of this and not have to go to this lacrosse practice. Seriously. Any excuse will do.

And it's not just because of Lydia. Because the truth is, I don't even know why I said yes to Jackson in the first place. I don't know the first things that come with playing Lacrosse. But in the end, I go.

When I get there, most of the guys on the team aren't even out from the locker room yet, and the bleachers are empty besides two or three people. I walk towards the bleachers and notice some of the guys on the team whispering to themselves as they looked my way. If I wanted too, I could easily listen closer and hear everything they were saying as clearly as if they were next to me, but I choose not to invade in people's lives.

"Meeya!" I hear someone call, and I shift my attention to Jackson who is waving at me from the field. I smile and wave back as I take a seat on the bleachers, and realized people were actually starting to show up. I didn't know people actually came to these things. My eyes spotted Lydia at the same time she saw me, and began walking over to me. She looked as if she were going to talk to me, but in that same moment, my phone rang.

"Hey Derek, what's up?" I said, trying to hide the irritation in my voice, but failing. I knew he was going to call sooner or later, he gets anxious when he doesn't know what I'm doing or who I'm with. Sometimes it's nice to have someone look after me like that, but mostly it's just annoying.

"Where are you?" he asks sternly.

"I came to watch the lacrosse practice, a friend invited me." I said, clearing my throat on the word 'friend'.

"You need to come home, now." I really don't understand what it is that leads me to do this, but whenever someone commands me to do something I was already planning on doing, the chances of me doing that drop to zero.

"And you need to stop telling me what to do. Bye Derek." I angrily hung up and put my phone in my purse.

"Jackson take a long stick today!" I heard the lacrosse coach yell. I watched as Jackson dropped a net thing and picked up another one. Personally, I didn't see the difference. "That a boy!"

The guys got into a line, and I watched as Jackson stood in front of them defensively. I've never watched or played lacrosse, so I didn't know what was happening. I didn't even know the rules of the game.

"McCall, what you waiting for? Let's go!"

My eyes followed Scott as he took a deep breath and ran towards Jackson, who looked as aggressive as I've ever seen him. I winced as Jackson rammed into Scott and he flew upwards a bit before he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You sure you still want to be first line McCall?" I heard Jackson said, his voice filled with a cold hard tone, almost spiteful in a way.

"My grandmother could move faster than that," The coach said, walking over to Scott who was bending over. "And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes coach," Scott voice was nothing but a whisper, but I could hear the outrage in it. I instantly stood up, already dreading what was bound to happen. I could feel Scott's anger rising, and I knew then he was bound to change sooner or later.

"Then. Do. It. Again." Scott ran back to the line. "McCall is going to do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" The coach shouted.

Jackson prepared himself, and smirked at Scott, which only made him angrier. Two whistles blew and soon enough Scott was already running full speed at Jackson. This couldn't end well, and sure enough it didn't.

Before I could even realize what had happen, Jackson was on the floor grabbing his shoulder, twisting in pain. For no reason at all, this made me truly furious. How could Scott be so stupid? How could he let his aggression get the best of him over some stupid game of lacrosse?

All the players ran towards Jackson, including the coach, but I followed Stiles as he ran to Scott, who was kneeled down on the floor, sure enough fighting the anger inside him.

I needed to teach him a lesson. I needed to set him straight and make sure this didn't happen again.

"I can't control it Stiles, it's happening!" Scott muttered through his teeth.

I was going to make him control it.

"Right here?! Now?!" Stiles looked back, and his eyes met my furious ones. "Come on, get up."

Stiles put Scotts arm around him and they ran from the field in the direction of the locker room. Anger boiled inside me as I ran after them, my tongue flicking over my fangs.

"Get away from me!" Scott yelled at Stiles, just as I was to step into the locker room.

Amused, I simply watched as Scott kept chasing after a terrified Stiles through the lockers. Neither of them had even noticed my presence. Stiles managed to grab a fire extinguisher, aiming it right at Scott, who shifted back at that moment.

"This is just too entertaining. I'm not sure whether I should let Scott kill you later, or if I should just kill him now." They both turned to look at me, completely stunned. I hadn't bothered to fully change back, so my eyes were a bright green and my fangs completely menacing.

Before they could react, I grabbed Scott by the throat and pushed him into the wall. I bared my teeth at him, my face only a few inches from his. "Listen Scott, I don't do warnings, so let's play a game?"

"Wha-what are you doing here? You're a werewolf too?!" He choked, as I tightened my grip around his throat.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die." I heard Stiles say, and I turned my head to bare my teeth at him.

I focused my attention back to Scott. "This is how it works. You don't phase, you don't die. You phase, and I'll personally kill you myself. We'll act as if this never happened and you didn't almost kill your best friend. Understood?"

As I let him go, he fell to the floor, and struggled for breath. I chuckled as I walked past Stiles, who looked terrified beyond belief.

"Nice to see you again Stiles."

Walking out of the locker room, his scent hit me right away. He was waiting for me outside, my purse in one hand and my books in the other. There was an edge to his expression, very tense, though he looked a lot calmer than he had these last couple of days.

"I get a feeling you already took care of Scott?" He asked, walking with me to my car. I felt rude not saying goodbye to Jackson, especially not knowing what happened to his shoulder. But I was irritated beyond belief, and all I wanted at this point was to sleep.

"Yeah, you should've told me you were stopping by Derek." I said, reaching in my purse for my car keys, ready to get out of there.

"I would've told you if you hadn't so rudely hung up on me." He said, leaning on my car, his face suddenly becoming serious again. "Scott's becoming a real problem."

"Tell me about it. He nearly killed Jackson out there!" I said. He raised his eyebrow at me, and I laughed. "I set him straight."

"That's interesting, didn't know you had it in you to threaten somebody."

"Me either, I don't even know where that came from." I shook my head, trying to breathe. "It's like, I couldn't stop my anger. It just came out. I don't even remember what I said to him."

"It happens Meeya. You had to do it. One wrong move from Scott, and we're all dead. Remember that."

"Tell me about it." I closed my door and watched as Derek walked towards his Camaro. I put my keys in the ignition and started my car.

Too say the least, I couldn't get out of that damn school fast enough.


	10. More for Me

_**Chapter 10: More For Me**_

"_Well I go on_

_Silence to the world_

_But the stars keep marching_

_Silence to everyone_

_But I kept talking."_

_**-More for Me, Tegan & Sara**_

I barely slept. Chaotic dreams assaulted me through the night. Sometimes the visions teased me: Jackson pulling me into an alley, holding me against a building while his kiss burned through me until there was nothing left but fire. Other images lashed me with cruel force: I was pinned to the ground, Kate Argent holding a knife against my throat. Then it was no longer Kate, but a werewolf whose red eyes were staring into my own. A low grumble began in his chest as he bared his teeth at me, and I heard screaming, then the screams became my own.

When I woke up, I shuddered, overwhelmed by exhaustion. I hid in my room, burying myself in all the pillows and blankets I could find. I hunkered down in my cotton fortress until there was a knock at my door I peeked at the clock from beneath the layers of warmth; it was almost 9 in the afternoon.

"Yeah?"

Derek entered the room, closing the door behind him. His fists were clenched at his sides.

"Haven't seen you all day," he murmured, looking over my pillow turrets and quilt walls.

"I had school, and I've been sleeping all afternoon. I'm not feeling great," I said, and pulled a blanket up to cover my nose and mouth. Only my eyes peered out at my cousin. My response made him jerk awkwardly. He gripped the doorknob, twisting it back and forth in his hand.

"Are you going to the lacrosse game on Friday?" The skin around his eyes tightened.

"Yeah. I Am." Derek suddenly couldn't look at me. "Scott decided he's playing."

His eyes flicked up to me. "He is?"

I nodded, sitting up as I wrapped my arms around a pillow. "I heard him tell Stiles he doesn't have a choice." I stared at the ceiling.

"Scott will end up hurting someone badly." His answer was gruff but resigned. "I'm sure you noticed that at the lacrosse practice."

"Yeah, I know." I turned my head toward him, wanting to voice the questions I couldn't ask.

Can Scott lose control and kill someone that easily?

Horrifying thoughts rushed up to overwhelm me, so I grasped for another subject. "There was another werewolf attack last night."

He folded his hands in front of his chest. "Things are getting out of control."

"Do you know who it is?" I frowned.

He shook his head. "I have some leads, but nothing confirmed just yet. Either way, I want you to stay out of it."

"I need to know just as much as you."

"You don't deal with any alpha issues." Derek snapped, pacing in front of the door. "Don't worry about affairs that don't concern you. Watch Scott, that's it."

"Yes, of course." I shrank further beneath my blanket defenses. Derek is right. What I want to do and what I need to do are two complete different things. I have to be strong. Nothing more.

"Don't become involved with anyone either. You're a warrior, Meeya. Remember that and keep it close. Distractions will only hurt you." My mind flashed to Jackson and I felt my heart drop. He watched my retreat, frowning. "I'm going out. Want me to bring you anything to eat?"

"No." No matter how thick my cotton fortress might be, it wouldn't change anything. Besides, I was a warrior; it was time to act like one.

When we pulled into the school parking lot the next morning, Derek turned to me.

"Remember, absolutely no distractions."

I nodded my head, unfastening my seat belt. This morning I had woken up half conscious and Derek didn't think it was safe for me to drive in 'these conditions', so he drove me to school.

"No boys." I glared at him, before I grabbed my stuff and fled the car.

When I reached my locker, Jackson was already there.

"Good morning," his husky voice gave me feelings I shouldn't be feeling so early in the morning.

"Hi," I pushed past him as I opened my locker. He rested his shoulder that was now in a tourniquet, against the locker next to me. There was something about that move that gave me shivers to my toes. "How's your shoulder?"

"It doesn't hurt, but my doctor thought this was necessary." He shrugged. "I'll be fine for Friday's game, which I'm sure you'll be attending, right?"

I switched out my homework for the books I needed in first and second period. The din of the hallway dropped to a buzz of curious whispers and I could hear the staring glances from other students. Jackson abruptly straightened from his sexy pose.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, slammed my locker door, and hated that my heart sped up as I looked over at Jackson Whitmore watching me intently. "I'll be there. After all, Scott asked me too."

Lie. Lie. Lie. Bullshit.

A half-cocked smile played along his mouth. I stood perfectly still, matching his challenging gaze. Jackson's eyes narrowed as they focused on my face. An abrupt laugh escaped his throat.

"McCall?"

"Yes, Scott McCall. Why, you know him?" I leaned back against my locker. His laugh became a low chuckle.

"Get out of here. McCall actually had the guts to talk to talk to a girl?" Jackson's eyes remained focused on my face. I tightened my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, why not? He's a star in lacrosse. It's only but time till girls begin swooning over him." Jackson raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Scott's a loser. He will always be a loser." He murmured, more to himself than to me. I watched his neck and shoulders tighten and almost shivered. He's nervous. _Does Scott McCall actually have the power to make Jackson nervous_? He straightened, and I could breathe again.

"How about we forget that Scott even spoke to you, and allow me to ask you?" I pressed closer to the lockers.

"Will Lydia be coming too?" My teeth clenched as I struggled against the warm, bubbling tension that this boy provoked from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head.

He laughed, knowing exactly what I was insinuating. "Come on Meeya. I thought we were friends."

"We are _friends_." I let the phrase hang between us. He took a hesitant step closer and my heart hammered against my rib cage.

"I like you Meeya."

I waited for the joke. None came.

He was close enough that I could see the flecks of silver in his dark eyes.

He put his hand against the locker just above my shoulder. I smiled, but my breath caught in my throat as he leaned down. His lips brushed against my ear. I pulled away.

"Will you come to my game Friday?" His face was inches from my own. I was certain I'd melt into the locker at any second.

I gave a reluctant shrug and looked down. Jackson's finger caught the underside of my chin and tilted my face upward. When I raised my eyes, he was wearing his most appealing smile.

"Good.".

"You're awfully confident."

"See you later, Meeya."He said, ignoring my comment. He pulled back and dropped my chin

He danced out of reach. I could hear him laughing as he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Jackson was definitely becoming a distraction.

My jaw clamped so hard through the philosophy seminar I wondered if its dull ache would settle there permanently. The desk next to the classroom's tall windows sat empty, and so did the one behind it. I hadn't seen Scott or Stiles in the cafeteria during lunch, and now their regular seats in our afternoon class remained vacant.

I scribbled a few more notes and tried to tell myself that it didn't matter. My eyes traveled to the empty seats once again, my teeth grinding against each other with such force that the ache in my jaw flared into a sharp, searing pain.

I forced my gaze back to Mr. Turner, who gesticulated wildly as he described arguments for and against the existence of God. I tried to follow our teacher's enthusiastic lecture, but my thoughts were fractured. I glanced around the room. The rest of the class dutifully jotted notes and nodded along with Mr. Turner's comments. My gaze traveled to Jackson. As usual, the teenage boy slouched in his desk, deep in slumber.

As the bell ran, I slowly unwound my wrapped limbs, wincing at my muscles reluctant unclenching. Jackson, Lydia, and Allison walked out of class together. Lydia leaned close to Jackson, murmuring quietly as they passed through the door. I wandered alone back to my locker, only to find Lydia Martin already there. I moved down the hallway towards her; I could hear the collective rushed pace of her heart as she waited.

"Meeya," Her gaze moved slowly over me, watching my every move. She smiled at me; her perfectly tousled red hair glowed like spun gold in the low, late-afternoon sun that poured in through the room's floor-to-ceiling windows. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She began drumming her fingers on the folders and books she was carrying in her arms.

I froze. I couldn't breathe.

"What about?" I blurted.

"Stay away from Jackson." My head snapped up, eyes wide. A half smile pulled at Lydia's mouth. I shoved my hands underneath me. I couldn't afford for Lydia to see them shaking. "That will be all."


	11. Thistle & Weeds

_**Chapter 11: Thistle & Weeds**_

"_Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams_

_Because recently mine have been tearing my seams_

_I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind."_

_**-Thistle & Weeds, Mumford & Sons**_

About three hours after arriving home from school, I heard someone knock, or make that pound, on the burned wood front door. I'd just made it into the living room when the cabin door swung opened with such force it slapped against the cabin wall.

A couple of very unhappy sheriffs and policemen entered.

"You can't just walk in here uninvited." I seethed. What could they possibly be doing here?

"He's here, his car is outside." A sheriff said, an obvious order for the policemen to scatter around my house searching for something.

"Sorry we barged in. I'm Sheriff Stilinski."

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew who they were looking for.

"Ma'am, have you seen Derek Hale, or know of his whereabouts?" He demanded, although his voice was calming and soothing, it still held authority.

"He came to check on me about an hour ago. But he left."

Sheriff Stilinski leaned his head towards me, studying my eyes, wondering if he was lying. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No," I said. And in that moment I was so glad Derek never told me where he was going. "Why? Why are you looking for him?"

The man just stood there staring.

"He's not a bad guy." I repeated. In my heart, I knew whatever they were accusing Derek of, he hadn't done it. And if he had, there had been a damn good reason.

"Meeya?" Derek's voice rang in my ears as clear as daylight. He was standing in the doorway, a puzzled look on his face as he looked at all the authority in our house. "What's going on?"

Several policemen rushed up to him and threatened him to put his hands in the air. Derek's face seemed as if he wanted to fight or run, but he took one look at me, and did as told. They handcuffed him easily, and I watched stunned as one of the policemen punched Derek square on the face.

"Stop! What are you doing? Stop!" I cried.

Everything after that happened so fast. A sheriff pulled me away from the scene so hard that I stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked. "Stop it, everyone, stop it!"

They didn't stop. Derek hesitated for a second. "Meeya, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Derek?"

His eyes met mine but didn't say anything as he turned away.

And then they took him, out the door, down the steps of our porch. At first I was so stunned to do anything, but the Sheriff stood in the room with me. "Do you understand any of this?"

"Not precisely. I'm under the impression Mr. Hale is being arrested for murder." He ran his hands over his hair.

I gaped at him. Though my legs shook, I got up and rushed after them, stumbling down the steps. My heart pounded so hard that I felt almost like I'd die if I didn't stop running, but I'd die if I did stop, because Derek was in trouble and I had to be with him.

I half rain, half fell the last couple of steps to see Derek, and a few policemen standing around him. My entire body flushed hot, then cold with every heartbeat, and I couldn't really breathe. Someone caught my arm and I turned around to see Scott McCall.

In that moment, I turned to Scott. "What just happened?"

"Shh, Meeya, calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Calm down? The police just arrested my cousin for an alleged murder."

"Derek is your cousin?" Scott's face looked puzzled, as if he didn't know what to make of the brand new information.

"I don't understand any of this, none of it. What exactly happened? Please Scott, just tell me—tell me, oh, God, what? I don't even know what to ask!" So many question welled up inside me that they seemed to stick in my throat, choking me.

"You've been lied to Meeya. Derek isn't what he seems to be. He's killed people; he's dangerous."

"Shut up McCall, you don't know anything. You don't understand anything!" I screamed, making a few policemen turn my way. Instantly, I bared my werewolf teeth at him as my eyes turned a golden honey. "Stay the hell away from matters that don't concern you. If I find out you had something to do with Derek being arrested, I'll rip you to shreds."

With that, I walked away. I wrapped my arms around my waist. I made my way to the girls' bathroom and turned scalding hot water on palms. Steam rose around me as I gripped the sides of the basin. When grief's attached subsided, I walked slowly back outside, pausing frequently to listen for approaching footsteps or voices; they had taken Derek already but there were a few policemen still investigating the area. When I neared the woods, I ducked behind a row of trees and waited, my forehead pressed against the cool steel. I slid down the tree and tucked my legs beneath me.

_Why is this happening?_

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there when I caught the scent of unfurling leaves and clouds heavy with rain.

"Meeya?"

I looked up. Stiles stood a few feet away.

"Are you alright?" He asked, but didn't come any closer.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice, certain if I tried to speak, I'd snarl at him. It wasn't Stiles I was angry with. Not anymore.

He crouched so he was at my level.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask without growling.

"Um, the Sherriff is my dad." He said.

I started to rise, suddenly desperate to get out of here, but at my haste my foot caught in a tree root and I stumbled.

Stiles darted forward, taking my faltering as a sign of imminent emotional breakdown. "Meeya, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, feeling my outrage boil up again.

Stiles's grip on my arms tightened. "Did someone hurt you?"

I shook my head, watching him, running my tongue over my lips. What if I didn't get mad but got even?

Shaking away the slight pinch of guilt, I took advantage of his assumption that I was ready to cry and let him pull me into an embrace.

"Can't you tell me anything?" he asked. "I'd like to help you."

I rested my forehead against his neck, knowing that what I wanted from him at that moment wasn't help. The cool scent of his skin soothed my temper, but I heard his heartbeat jump when I touched him. It only made me want to kiss him more. I let myself press into him, reveling in the way the tensing of his muscles ignited my skin.

"Want to take a walk?" he murmured into the crown of my hair. "I haven't been through these woods yet."

"Sure." I stepped out of his arms.

Stiles walked beside me in silence. "I'm sorry I was rude to you in the locker room the other day." I said, reaching for his hand.

A mocking, crooked smile pulled at his lips. "You're always nicer when you're not about to go she wolf on me."

"What?" I frowned.

"You're 'she wolf'. She's menacing, rabid, and mean." He muttered, twining his fingers through mine.

I didn't drop Stiles hand but wondered if I should. "How I acted had nothing to do with you." I said, unable to completely curb my temper. "I was angry at Scott."

"Scott? He didn't do anything!" He shook his fingers from mine. Apparently, I wasn't the only angry one.

"Let's go this way." I turned down a small path. Unlike the others, this was untouched earth. The trail passed beneath towering evergreens that filtered the late-afternoon sunlight. I stopped when reached my favorite spot in these woods, walked to the edge of the creek bed, and dropped down removing my shoes and rolled up my jeans. He stood over me and watched.

Stiles paused to take in his surroundings. "Very nice."

"Yeah." I stretched my arms toward the sky, letting the sun warm my skin. "I used to come here when I wanted to be alone many years ago."

"It feels safe," he said, crouching near me. "Private."

I stood up and dipped my toes in the creek. "The water is a bit cold. In the afternoon when the sun is at its hottest, it feels great. Up about a half a mile there's a place that's deep enough to swim. I used to go there with my family a lot."

Stiles took off his shoes and stepped into the water with me, reaching back and taking my right hand in his. I looked down at his fingers intertwined with mine, and realized how amazing his hand felt in mine.

"The rocks are slippery," he said, following my gaze.

"I think I can handle it." She pulled her hand free.

"When you fall on your ass you'll be sorry."

"I won't." I smirked at him. But on my very next step, my foot and my pride hit a slick spot and without a warning my legs slid out and up and I landed on my butt with a big splash.

"Crap." The cold water soaked through my jeans to my butt. Laughter, very sarcastic and contagious, ran out. Stiles stood over my, his arms crossed over his wide chest, his brown eyes dancing with humor.

"Stop it." Almost laughing to myself, I cupped my hand, caught a handful of water, and tossed it at him.

He laughed harder, but the offered his hand. I took it this time.

I was on my feet and went to take another step when I slid again, only this time I didn't go down alone. I landed on top of him, my face buried in his shoulder. Raising my head, I watched as the cold water rushed over his shoulders. He looked down at me, still smiling. And looking good doing it, too.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." I grinned.

His chest expanded beneath me as if he took in a deep breath. And suddenly I didn't even feel the chill of the water—all I felt was the warmth of his body against mine.

"Kiss me." It sounded like an order, and his shoulders tightened. "Please?"

I didn't know it would be so hard, asking for something I wanted. I wasn't used to making requests.

Stiles pushed me off him and stood up. "Don' take this the wrong way, Meeya. It's not that I don't want to"

"You want to?" A rush of heat chased by emptiness swept through me. _But you won't_.

"Yeah, of course." His arms were folded across his chest, making the muscles of his forearms taut. "But you're upset and I' not really sure why you just asked. Or whatever that was."

"Never mind."

"I'll help you with whatever's made you so upset," he said. "But you blow me off at school most of the time, and then attack my best friend right in front of me. I'm not going to kiss you today just so you can tell me to go to hell tomorrow."

"I know, I know," I said, rolling up my shirt and squeezing the water out of it. "I'm sorry."

"It's going to be dark soon." He stretched his hands toward me. "You might have wolf night vision, but I don't."

"I forget you're not flawless like me." I clasped his fingers in mine.

"I'm flawed, huh?" He jerked me up, I was smiling again, surprised by how Stile's easy manner made all my irritation fade. Once I was on my feet, he kept pulling until my fingers rested on his chest. His hands released mine and slid around my back, pressing between my shoulder blades so my body molded against his.

I could feel every contour of his chest, the press of his thighs against my hips. I lifted my chin and his lips were on mine. The light touch speared my body and exploded deep within me.

My eyes were still closed when he pulled away. Aware of the awkward silence building between them, she looked around.

"I thought you weren't going to," I whispered.

I looked at him and he smiled shyly. "I couldn't help myself."

"I'm glad." I lifted my fingers to touch the throbbing pulse at my neck. "I didn't know it would like that. It was amazing."

"Wait a sec." He rested his index finger under my chin, turning my face up toward his. "That wasn't your first kiss, Meeya. No way."

I retreated to the shadows of the circling pines, wanting to hide the hot flush in my cheeks.

He didn't follow. "Come on. What's wrong?"

"It was my first." I brushed the first from the back of my dress. "That's all. Just drop it."

His hand followed the curve of a tall fern. "I'm having a hard time believing that. But if it really was your first, I'm glad it wasn't a disappointment."

"No." I could still feel heat pouring off my limbs. "No disappointment."

He started toward me, but I held up my hand. "But not something we can do again."

"Excuse me?" His eyebrow shot up.

"That was my first kiss," I said, "because I have to follow different rules than other girls."

"Kissing rules?" He looked ready to laugh, but when I nodded, he swore, kicking the ground with the heel of his sneaker.

"I'm not telling you to go to hell." I came back to his side but didn't touch him. "But I'm not like other girls, Stiles. I can't be selfish."

"And kissing me is selfish?" He stroked my cheek.

"Very."

"What if I want to kiss you again?" He murmured.

"Don't." I pushed his hand away from my face, wishing I didn't have to. "If you really want to help me, don't." I didn't take my eyes off his face, making my decision, wondering what sort of fate I'd seal for myself. "No distractions."

**( A/N: Hey guys, i'd like to thank those of you who are reading this story! It means alot. Reviews would be amazing, i'm open to criticism, or what you guys would like to see more of in this story.) **


End file.
